Save Me: REWRITE
by RoobieBooh
Summary: Forced into sex, falling pregnant and left to face the world alone, Sakura hangs on to that thin thread of hope that goes by the name Hatake Kakashi as she enters adulthood at the tender age of 16. Taboos be damned. (AU rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Save me rewrite chapter 1 is here! Yeay!**  
 **Okay, so. The plot stays the same. But this will take place in the modern life style. No ninjas or chakra or any of that shit. Just normal human beings. Anyways, on with the story. Hope you guys like!**

 **XxX**

Beep!  
Beep!  
Be-!

Haruno Sakura groaned as she pushed the snooze button of her alarm clock. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the bright red digits glaring the time at her.

 _ **07:02**_

She sighed heavily. Mondays were never fun. Waking up early enough for a shower and breakfast to start the day. And it just so happens to be the first day of a new school year.

 _ **Great, I'm pshyced.**_

Sakura kicked her comforter lazily off the bed. If she wanted to be on time for school she had to start with dragging herself out of bed. And the pinkette was never a morning person to begin with. She rather liked her sleep. So muh infact, that she would happily skip the first day of school just to sleep in. It was bad enough working on weekends as a waitress. But alas, if she wanted cash she had to work for it.

With her mom being a single parent and working 3 jobs just so they could live comfortably enough and all. She sighed for the second time that morning.

 _ **07:15. I ought to get my ass up and out of bed before I miss out on breakfast.**_

The pinkette got up and lightly padded down the hall on the cold wooden floor to the bathroom. Glancing at her reflexion in the mirror, she scowled at the girl glaring back at her.

She had a bad case of bed head and that meant bad hair day. Great. The perfect way to start her day and she was so not in the mood.

Sakura quickly shed her clothes and got into the shower. Turning on the warm water, she sighed with relief as she felt the water wash away her sleepiness. Goosebumps trickled all over her creamy skin as the warm droplets covered her naked body and she relished the feeling.

If she could, Sakura would gladly stay in the shower the whole day. But she hated pruny fingers and toes. So the pinkette made quick work in washing her hair with her favourite vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner before scrubbing her body with cherry scented shower gel until she was satisfied.

Turning off the water, she grabbed her favourite fluffy pink towel from the towel ring to dry herself. Thank god she had chosen an outfit the previous day.

Quickly pulling on her beloved blue donald duck panties and a mismatching white bra, the pinkette slipped on black skinny jeans and a form fitting black Levi t-shirt. The hem of her top riding up slightly to expose a thin strip skin.

Hopping on one foot out of the bathroom as she slipped on her pencil black pumps, Sakura jogged into her room to grab her book bag before making her way down stairs.

"Morning mom. What's for breakfast?"

"Morning sweetie. Unfortunatly a cereal bar. You're late for school, missy."

"Wait, what?!" Sakura glanced up at the clock on the wall. Had she showered that long? Her hair was still dripping wet!

 _ **07:56**_

Okay. So she had 4 minutes before the warning bell signaled the start of school. No time for strolling down the street in a somewhat relaxing pace if she wanted to enter the school premesis without signing a detention form at the gate for being late. So, sprinting it is.

Sakura hastily tied her mid length pink locks into a messy bun before grabbing her book bag and sprinting out the door and down the street, shouting an apology at her mom for not saying goodbye first.

After tripping over her own two feet, kicking a pump off her foot in her haste and a scrape to the elbow from colliding into a brick wall on a corner, Sakura stumbled into the school yard seconds before the warning bell went off.

Taking no notice to the looks she got from students most probably thinking her to be ridiculous, Sakura made a poor attempt in acting as if nothing was wrong and stumbled her way into the school building out of breath to her locker. Hastily unlocking it, she fished out the needed books for the day seeing as they got their class sceduals at the end of last year before vacation.

Checking her appearance in the small mirror that was hanging on the inside of her locker door, she sighed in relief. At least she didn't look like a hobo. But the thin coat of sweat on her skin from her sprint was obvious. So she sprayed hastily her vanilla scented deoderant under her arm pits and on her chest.

Slamming her locker door shut, she speed walked to her register class. Stepping into the class room just in time before her register teacher shut the door.

"Ah, miss Haruno. So nice of you to join us. I believe you have a plausible excuse as to why you're late?"

Sakura swallowed before she shook her head.

"Well, seeing as you're not the only one to be late on the first day of school, I won't give you detention. But don't take it as an invitation to be late again."

The pinkette smiled brightly at that before nodding. "Of course, mr. Hatake. I promise it won't happen again."

Kakashi Hatake. Her register teacher. Of course he was her Litriture teacher as well, but she couldn't care less about that seeing as she had the option of that or history. And let's be honest; Sakura sucked at history. Nothing could be more boring than learning about the why's and when's of world wars that no one really cared about.

And of course, the fact that Haruno Sakura's high school crush was no ther than mister Hatake himself. But no one knew that. And she wouldn't just openly admit it either. She had no idea as to why she liked the gravity defying, gray haired, mark wearing, 20-something, Lit. teacher.

Maybe 'cause he was lean and sexy, or maybe it was his smoking hot tight ass. Not that she was oggling his ass. No, no. Not at all.

It defenitly wasn't his tardiness, or I'm-reading-porn-in-public-and-don't-give-a-shit attitude.

She always had a thing for broody, mysterious, older men. And that, she wouldn't openly admit even if her life depended on it. People might think her weird now. Ha! Just wait till they knew that.

Sakura quickly slipped into the seat next to her long time best friend. The blonde beauty of Konoha High, Yamanaka Ino. The queen of all gossip and of course, centre of attention of every human being in the student body with a penis. Even some girls, if you will. Behind them sat Hyuga Hinata and Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten being the loud, tomboy of the group and of course, Hinata the shy, quiet and stuttering one.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted the trio as she slumped in her seat, exhausted after her sprint to school.

"Woah. Look who finally joined. Good morning to you too forehead. Mind sharing as to why you're late?"

Sakura waved the blonde off. Rolling her eyes, she heared Hinata's quiet greeting and chose to ignore Ten-Ten's grin. The brunette's perverted mind was most probably starting to form inappropriate questions, but Sakura shut her up with a look that promised death if she voiced her thoughts.

The class turned forward to look at mr. Hatake as the second bell rang, signalling for school to start. After quieting down, Kakashi moved to sit behind his desk to sit.

"Okay. So, welcome back everyone. You're juniors now, so I suggest you start acting your age and stop acting like 6 year olds," at that Kakashi gave a few students pointing looks, one of them the world wide known number one knuckle head of Konoha High, Uzumaki Naruto. The aforementioned blonde only grinned innocently at Kakashi. "I'm glad to know each and every one of you are still here in one piece. First period will shortly begin, so you're allowed to talk quietly among yourselfs until the bell rings. So, enjoy the first day of school and stay out of trouble."

Sakura groaned as Kakashi gave them his signiture eye crinkle and not long after, the word 'quiet' wass soon forgotten by the students. Sakura already felt a headache in the back of her head and vursed the person that created Monday.

And to think her day had only started.

 **XxX**

The bell signaled the end of school with its ear piercing chime.

Sakura couldn't pack up her books faster. She wanted to go home, slip her aching feet into her fluffy blue bunny slippers and laze in front of the television eating junk food to her hearts content.

"I want an essay of roughly 2000 words on my desk tomorrow morning at 8am sharp. The topic will be of your own choice. Enjoy the rest of your day. Dismissed."

The pinkette groaned. Scratch that. No more lazing for the rest of the day.

Mr. Hatake sure knew how to keep his Lit. students jolly. But fine, if he wanted a 2000 word essay about a topic of one's own choice, Sakura would love to write about what exactly she thought of homework. The topic would be proudly named Fuck you Homework.

Sakura met up with the girls outside the school gate. Each saying their goodbyes via hugs and a promise to see each other the following day, Sakura kept her pace slow as she walked back home. It was only 16:34 and her mom wouldn't ne home at about 8pm. She always worked later than usual on Mondays.

Sakura blinked as she heard a car honk at her from behind. Thinking she was in its way, the pinkette quickly stepped on the side walk, not even bothering to glance behind her to see who it was but the car never drove past. Its honker sounded again and Sakura spinned around on her heal to tell off the annoying driver only to find mr. Hatake giving her a lazy two finger salute with his signiture eye crinckle.

Staring at her Lit. teacher with a surprised expression, Kakashi took it upon himself to inform his silly student that she had just walked passed her house.

Her mouth formed in an "oh" before she shook her head glaring at her gray haired teacher. "Wait! How the hell do you know where I live? Are you following me, you perverted old man?!"

Kakashi blinked before giving the pinkette a deadpan look. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Ohkaaay. Sakura had never in her life imagined Kakashi using such language, in front of one of his students no less.

"If you haven't noticed in the past 3 years, miss Haruno, that I am indeed your next door neighbour, then I'm afraid you have officially made me view you as one of the most idiotic people alive. And that's still putting it lightly."

Sakura blinked stupidly at her gray haired teacher.

"Which brings me to inform your dense little mind that I am not following you, I am simply helping you remeber where you live since you had forgotten your own address. Also, I'm not old. I'm only 30."

Well, so much for that 20-something. He certainly didn't look 30.

"O-oh. My appologies, sir. I guess I got... distracted." Sakura muttered, pink dusting her cheeks from embarrassment.

Kakashi sighed before nodding his head. "Pay more attention next time. Don't forget about that essay you owe me tomorrow." And with that, he made a 'U' turn in the narrow street before driving back to his house.

Sakura growled. The least he could've done was offer her a ride back since he lived next door. And he called her stupid! How dare he! Oh, forget about Fuck you Homework. She was going to make her essay's title Fuck you Hatake.

 **XxX**

 **A/N: Okay! Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for any spelling errors and stuff. But that aside, what do you think? Good, bad, could've done better? Please note that this was typed on my phone. But anyways. Thanks for reading. Please R &R! **

**Much love**

 **Robyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So, new chappie. Please excuse any spelling mistakes. This was written on my phone once again seeing as my pc is packed up since I'm moving Sunday. Please, please, pleeaase leave a review of your thoughts on this one. I want to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter. It's much appreciated. Hugs and cyber brownies for you two! Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: The plot is mine, nothing else.**

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he watched his pink haired student flip him off in his rear view mirror. So unlady-like of the girl. Did her mother teach her that? Or did she pick that up from that loud mouthed brunette she called a friend? You know, that butchy girl with the twin buns on her head giving off the impression of a panda in human form? What was her name again? Ton-Ton? No, no. That was principle Tsunade's pet pig.

Kakashi mentally shrugged as he pulled his car up his drive way. The Harunos moved in next door about 3 years ago. The house used to be occupied by an elderly couple. Kakashi had lived in his house for almost all his life. When his parents were still alive and well, they moved in next to the couple when Kakashi was a mere 2 years of age. He remembered ocasionally going over to visit the two old people, adopting them as the granparents he never had. Chiyo-baa-sama always baked him chocolate chip cookies. Seeing as her own grandson, Sasori, had moved out years ago to move to a city named Sunagakure to settle down and have a family of his own. She always told him stories of her younger days and how she and her husband, Ebizo-jii-sama, had to raise Sasori since his parents died when he was 5 years old.

Chiyo-baba had died when Kakashi was 16. He had heard from Ebizu-jii-sama that she had a heart attack, which wasn't much of a surprise to the then teenage Kakashi, since she was an old woman. But what surprised Kakashi was the cause of the heart attack. Ebizo-jii-sama had told Kakashi at the time that he and Chiyo went to Suna to visit their grandson for old time's sake before either of them kicked the bucket. But when they had arrived, they had discovered that Sasori had never really settled down but rather joined a gang; The Akatsuki. Chiyo was so disappointed and furious at her grandson for joining such a murderous gang she had a stroke from too much stress amd died later that evening in the hospital of a heart attack.

Ebizo had only returned to Konoha to pack up everything in the house to give to a charity company that provided necessarry things to people whom had lost everything to fires or floods and such things. The old man had also informed Kakashi and his parents that he was to return to Suna and book himself into a facillity for old age people who had nothing or no one left.

Two years after Ebizo-jii-sama had moved to Suna, Kakashi came home from school one day to find his parents murdered in their bedroom. He had gotten cleaners to clean out the stains of blood from the carpet and had the whole house renovated thanks to the sum of money his father had left for Kakashi in his will.

No one ever moved in next door until the Harunos moved to town. He remembered the first time he saw Sakura as she jumped out of her fatjers mini van, he groaned. He had worried about calling the police at 3 in the mornong to complain about a 13 year old girl next door that played the music too loud. But fortunatly it never came to that. Sakura was a very quiet, well mannered 13 year old. Of course she obsessed over her hair and make-up and all the things normal teenage girls did, but it didn't go to an extent of her being too annoying about it. Mrs. Haruno had invited Kakashi over to dinner a few weeks after they had moved in.

He had become quite fond of the happy little family, but a year after he had come home from work one afternoon to find Sakura sitting on the porch steps whith her knees hugged to her chest, staring with puffy red eyes and a tear stricken face down the street. At first he didn't want to go ask what happened, shrugging it off as an emotional teenager thing, but when he noticed her clutching one of her father's t-shirts to her chest he knew that something was terribly wrong. He had walked over to the pink haired girl and sat next to her on the steps, patiently waiting for her to explain. after a while of sitting in silence the girl had basically thrown herself into his lap, sobbing into his chest. He learned that day that her father was in a car crash and had died on impact.

Her mother had gone to identify the body that afternoon, not wanting Sakura to see the grusome remains of her father's body. That evening when Mrs. Haruno returned, Kakashi brought them dinner, knowing that the blonde haired woman wouldn't be able to go about making their first meal without her husband being there to join. After Kakashi had put Sakura to bed he had joined Mrs. Haruno in the living room. She had broken out crying hysterically, telling him how her husband's body was in a million pieces and that they had to sew the remains they had found around his crushed mini van back together for the funeral.

That day had reminded Kakashi so much of when he had found his parents' mutilated bodies. He couldn't have possibly imagined what Mrs. Haruno were going through at the time, but he was pretty sure he knew exactly what Sakura had felt like. But he was 18 at the time his parents had died, and Sakura was only 14. At the beginning stages of her teen years and the most important part of her life. And she had to grow up without a father. But at least she still had her mother, and that was a blessing.

Kakashi sighed as he unlocked his front door, watching the pinkette in the corner of his eye as she stormed into her house. Shaking his head, he fondly remembered himself as a moody teenager.

Oh, the joys of growing up.

 **XxX**

"Quiet down! Uchiha, get Uzumaki down from the wall and please refrain from hanging other students with pencils! Nara, hand out these for me- Uzumaki stop trying to throw Hyuga out the window!"

Sakura groaned as she smacked her forehead on her desk. School just started and she could feel a headache in the back of her skull merrily throbbing its way forward. And the way Mr. Hatake was yelling at the students didn't make it any better. When Shikamaru (formally dubbed as Pineapple Head courtesy of Ino) passed her desk to hand her a sheet of paper, she just stuck her hand half way up in the air to take it from him without lifting her head from the table.

"If you slam you face against the table like that again your forehead might just expand a little more, Billboard brow."

"Shut that pie hole, pig. Try pricking your tits with a needle and see how they shrink back to their true form and maybe your idiocy will disappear with it too."

Sakura smirked as she saw the blonde's cheeks puff out with an angry huff.

"Why I ought to-!"

"That's enough, Yamanaka. Now, everyone take their seats. If I hear so much as one more peep from you bunch of kids I'm gonna start handing out detention forms. It's still early which means I have a whole stack of 'em."

The whole class quickly shut up after that, each taking their respectful seats. Kakashi lifted his own copy of the paper he had Shikamaru hand out. "First off, this is your new class scedule. A thank you would be nice. You might have noticed your names on the top,"

Sakura looked down at her own sheet and found that her name was indeed at the top.

"I went through the trouble of making your scedules for you so you wouldn't have to waste my time during school hours to write it down on your own."

A chorus of 'thanks' was heard throughout the class room.

"Now, you have 20 minutes left until your first period. I suggest you use it wisely and finish some unfinished homework you still have to do. And those of you that has Literature with me, please hand in your essays before the bell rings. No talking."

Sakura quickly fished out her printed essay from her bag. Getting out of her seat, she slowly made her way to Kakashi's desk, holding out her essay towards him to take.

Kakashi pulled his chair in under him as he took a seat nehind his desk. He looked up to see Sakura holding out her essay for him to take. He guessed it to be about 10 pages neatly stapled together in the upper left corner. Taking her essay from her, Kakashi watched as she scurried back to her seat with a snicker.

Narrowing his eye, he glanced down at her chosen title. His brows forrowed deeply as he read the words that were displayed in big, neon pink letters; Hatake Chronicles: Ice Fairy Style.

He glanced up at his pink haired student. Sakura made an attempt of keeping up a poker face as she stared at her Lit. teacher with great focus. But when he shot her a glare, she had to slap both her hands over her mouth and nose to keep from laughing so hard that she snorted. Kakashi could only roll his eyes at her.

Placing her work on top of the stack of essays, he shot the pinkette one more glare before the bell chimed, signalling first period.

Kakashi quickly looked at his new class scedule. fortunatly his first class just so happened to be Literature. He was going to enjoy the next 50 minutes of school. He could see the wheels turn in his head as he strategized the perfect punishment for Sakura's little stunt.

The pinkette could only gulp at the evil twinkle in Kakashi's eye.

After the last few students entered the his class room, Kakashi waited for everyone to settle down. After making sure they had their books out and ready to take notes, Kakashi grabbed a marker before making his way in front of the large white writing board.

"I want everyone to turn to page 156 in their handbooks. We'll be doing some background on Shakespear."

He heard the students groan as he wrote on the board.

"Now, now. Don't sound so negative. For homework I want you to write at least three paragraphs on what this quote means to you as an individual and how you can learn from it." Kakashi explained pointing to the writing on the board.

Sakura opened her work book to copy the quote.

 **To thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night and day, thou canst not then be false to any man.**

Sakura pondered the quote, making a mental note to go do some research on it. After everyone finished copying the quote from the board, Sakura sighed as Kakashi pointed his marker at a random student to read from the handbook.

Not really paying attention to the lesson, the pinkette doodled bunnies on a scrap piece of paper with her pen. Ocasionally looking up to feign interest whenever Kakashi spoke to the class. Sakura chewed on her pen as she examened her poorly drawn bunny, searching for spots that might need a bit of coloring.

"I'm very pleased to see that my lesson is of interest to you, miss Haruno."

Sakura almost jumped out of her seat when Kakashi spoke next to her ear. Blushing a shade of pink that could rival her hair as the class laughed at her, she slammed her book shut with a growl.

"You might want to go wash your mouth, Sakura. It seems like you sucked too hard on your pen."

The pinkette screethed as she threw her books into her bag before storming out of the class in less than 3 seconds.

Kakashi could only chuckle under his breath. He didn't need to punish her. After all, she just did it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura spent the whole day pondering the quote Kakashi gave them to write about. Shakespear was amazing, but dear mister Will bore her to death. It took a shit load of time and some for the pinkette to even understand that form of english. And honestly, in her personal opinion, it was just stupid. Yes it was beautiful but she didn't really give two shits.

 **I mean, who even speaks like that anymore?**

The pinkette sighed. Arts and Crafts used to be one of her best classes, but with her short attention span that could rival a baby's, Sakura started to get quite bored with a lot of stuff these days.

Currently busy with a still life, the pinkette lazily painted on in blue. The whole idea was to use different shades of one colour. Which meant water paint and layer after layer after layer. Her sketch book was ruined and to think she actually put some fucking effort into her pencil sketches. With the hours and hours of sitting on her bed and shading in so much detail! Her sketch of the snow wolf was ruined, and she spent a whole month on that thing. Drawing each and every line so fine and with so much precision. She might as well say 'kiss my lilly white ass' to her sketch book and throw it in the oven for dinner.

The bell chimed the exact same time Sakura slammed her book shut with an irritated growl and the pinkette wasted no time in rushing out the classroom. She met up with Ino at the front gate before the two girls strolled down the road together to Sakura's house.

It was tradition for the girls to spend every Tuesday afternoon with each other at their houses during school terms. Of course, with Sakura's mom at work it was also tradition that the first Tuesday of school was always spent at Sakura's house. Unfortunatly, Hinata had family business to take care of so she couldn't join and Ten-Ten started with martial arts classes at the beginning of the year. The twin bun wearing brunette was a tomboy after all and she did enjoy fighting, which included very sharp objects. So that only left Sakura and Ino. The pinkette didn't mind at all. She hardly got to spend time with her piggy alone, and the two did basically grow up together seeing as they were best friends since kindergarten.

"So, Sak. What's up with the sexual tension between you and mister Hatake?"

"Pig! What the **_ef_** is wrong with you?!"

"Oh come on, forehead girl! Everyone in the student body knows you have a crush on Sir Scarecrow," Sakura scoffed at her blonde friend. "You ogle his ass with drool dripping down your chin every time you get the opportunity. Not that I'm judging. He's pretty fucking yummy."

"Just bite off you tongue, pig, and spare me my ears."

"Oh ho ho! You didn't even deny it! You're such a slut, you teacher ogler! Oh my god, I have the perfect song to match your crush! Ever heard of **candy yum yum**?"

The pinkette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb, "No, you bimbo- and why in the name of Kami should I deny some stupid idea you got in your head? You just want something juicy for your next gossip topic."

Ino placed her hands over her ears as Sakura spoke, "Blah, blah. Just admit it! I read you diary and mini Kakashi's are all over there with hearts and stuff. Just listen to the song, it's perfect!"

"You wha-! No, I'm not listening to the song and how the hell did you find my diary?!"

Ino ignored the pinkette. Fishing out her smartphone from her bag, momentarily slowing in her pace. The blonde hastily searched her music list for the song. "Here, just listen."

"What, no! Put that little devil of a device away!"

Ino rolled her eyes as she swung her phone to the left when Sakura tried to grab it out of her hands. "Stop being so dramatic, pinkie. It's catchy." The play button was pressed.

 **So sweet you taste like candy One kiss and you can have me I want your body badly You're like a jar of honey Clothes off now pour it on me My love is sweet and salty Bubblegum I'm a red bottom new (Lexus?) Diamonds on my watch in a $10 tank top Bubblegum I'm a red bottom new (Lexus?) Diamonds on my watch in a $10 tank top Serving you cake but we ain't at a bake shop Candy yum yum Come be my lifesaver I want you now and later Give me that jaw breaker I think I like your flavor Sit back and let me savor Report that bad behavior Bubblegum I'm a red bottom new (Lexus?) Diamonds on my watch in a $10 tank top Bubblegum I'm a red bottom new (Lexus?) Diamonds on my watch in a $10 tank top Serving you cake but we ain't at a bake shop Candy yum yum Can I get that, Yeah want that Why don't you break me off, Kitkat Can I taste that, Rainbow How many licks to the center of a tootsie roll Candy yum yum, candy yum yum Shake your bum bum Bum bum bum bum Let me eat it Let me beat it like a little drum Candy yum yum**

Sakura had started bobbing her head to the beat of the song half way through and Ino mouthed the words along doing a little dance in the middle of the street. Thowing her body in complicated twists that had Sakura giggling at the blonde's attempts at twerking but ending up looking like a chicken strutting down a cat walk.

"You're a terrible dancer pig." Sakura snorted through her giggles.

"Careful. I think the only pig here is you with that horrible snort infected giggle. Totally not cute."

Sakura wanted to retort but her bag slid off her shoulder falling to the pavement, spilling all its contents. The pinkette cursed as she quickly shoved her books and stray papers into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. Sakura was about to turn around and lightly jog up to her blonde friend, but three figures down the road caught her eye.

They were walking slowly as if enjoying a walk. One of them were smoking and the other two seemed like they were in a heated conversation. By the build of their bodies Sakura guessed them to be male. All in all, they looked fairly normal. But all three of them wore black hoodies, their hoods pulled up to hide their features, and that caught Sakura's attention.

The pinkette casually jogged up next to Ino, slinging her arm around the blonde's shoulders before speaking in a low voice, "Don't look, but something spells creepy about the three guys behind us."

But Sakura should have known that Ino never listens to her warnings because the blonde whipped her head around so fast Sakura thought that she would break her neck. Chancing a glance behind them as well, the girls watched as the smoking guy elbowed his buddy with a grin.

Both females cursed under their breaths as they quickly returned their gazes in front of them, fastening their paces. Not soon after, they could hear the three males behind them do the same.

"I told you not to look back!"

"Well too fucking bad, forehead. Next time, keep your god damn mouth shut."

"You infuriating little-"

The fast paced footsteps behind them turned into quicker thumps, and the two best friends only had to share a look before both burst out sprinting in the direction of Sakura's house.

Even with wearing high heels, Ino mannaged to keep up with Sakura. The pinkette had to admit, she was envious. Sakura couldn't even stand up straight with heels on, and here the pig was sprinting in the cursed things.

And cursed the were. Ino just had to wear heels today, she just had to look behind them at the three guys following them and she just had to trip over her own two fucking feet. Stupid, stupid, stupid blonde bimbo just had to be so stupid!

And there you have it folks! Ino won the medals of idiocy, stupidity and being the world's number one moron! If circumstances were different, Sakura would've slapped the pig over the head with her fluffy slippers. And maybe stomped on her big toe with boots. Yeah, she would've done exactly that, but being chased by three guys with black hoodies concealing their faces was kinda making that task hard.

And face concealing guys that chases after two girls they don't even know spells out danger in big, bright red letters with alarm bells, right?

Right.

Good thing Sakura had a killer right hook. She could at least break one nose, kick one pair of balls and and hope for the best with the last one. Now if Ten-Ten came along, she would've stabbed them with one of her many sharp objects she adores so much. Her motto was after all "stab first, ask questions later." And Sakura was gonna do just that. But instead of stabbing she would just punch and kick for all she was worth. Ino was useless now, with her right foot twisting at a very odd angle making it look abnormal, and if the bone sticking out of her shin didn't scream broken at her, then the blonde's scream of bloody murder informed everyone of their current situation.

And oh, how greatful she was to see Kakashi run out of his house a few meters away from Sakura's location. It seemed like the guys chasing them got cold feet when they saw the grey haired man running towards the two girls. Just proves that _black creepy hoods_ were up to no good after all.

If Sakura could kiss Kakashi, she would kiss the living shit out of him right now. She could always continue that dream tonight when she was in a blissful slumber where she would be frolicking in lala land with cute Kashi teddies.

But now was not the time to daydream. Blondie broke her leg and pinkie had to save the day! Time for piggy back rides.

"C'mon pig, up you go. I'm sure mister Hatake can take us to the hospital."

The pinkette was replied with a sob in the crook of her neck. Well, today was eventful.

 **XxX**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Two guys-"

"Three,"

"-in black hoodies chased you, and Ino tripped-"

"Over her own two feet..."

"-and broke her leg?"

Sakura sighed in frustration, "Yes, Kakashi. I didn't notice them until I dropped my bag."

Kakashi gave the pinkette his signature eye crinckle. "How clumsy of you, Sakura."

"Well, if I didn't we could've been kidnapped by now laying in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death!"

"Now, now. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm sure you would've been fine. You were a few feet from your house and I would've came over to check on you if I noticed your rush."

Sakura's lips formed a thin line as she moved her gaze to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. Kakashi was right, she was being dramatic. But still, what if he wasn't home at that exact time. Every entity above she prayed for to keep them safe heeded her prayers and she could thank her lucky stars that Kakashi went home early that day.

And with her bad luck and all, she would bet her whole salary that she wouldn't be so lucky next time. Either that, or her luck took a dramatic turn to positive outcomes. Even though Sakura was pretty sure her bad luck played a huge role in Ino's broken leg. Eye for an eye, right? Karma was a bitch and the botch always came back to bite her in the ass. Whatever guardian angle flew above her pretty pink head today had to be gone by now, she had the same luck in life like her principal had with gambling. And whenever Tsunade won a bet, it meant big shot was going down, and not the good type. Same could be said in Sakura'a case. With good luck today there had to be something waiting around the corner that meant trouble, and the pinkette's name had to be spelled on its check list in big bold letters.

Or maybe not something, but rather someone.

 **XxX**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, new chapter. Yeah!**

 **Go check out the song candy yum yum by Kevin Mikal. If I got any of the lyrics wrong I'm super duper sorry, but I just copied it from a page I found. I'm not familiar with the lyrics myself.**

 **Also, I want to thank everyone that favorite, followed and reviewed! Cyber brownies and cookies and candy to all of you!**

 **I know this chapter is short, but I'm still stuck with typing everything on my phone. My pc broke with the moving and stuff.**

 **But that's it for today! Hope you guys liked. Please leave a review. It makes me update faster and brings joy to my heart. Oh, also disclaimer. I don't own jack shit except for the plot. That's all me.**

 **Much love !**


	4. Chapter 4

To be or not to be, that is the question. Why couldn't Kakashi have chosen that quote? It would'be been so much easier. But no, he just had to choose something that was making Sakura so damn fucking emotional. Because seriously, Shakespear just knew how to play with your heart strings. And it was infuriating!

Ino got her leg fixed up at the hospital and got to leave the next day. The doctor was kind enough to put her on bed rest for the remainder of the week, and Sakura being the bestie she was brought over the pig's homework after school everyday. Even going so far as to do some of the projects for the blonde. Honestly, she broke her leg. Not her fucking mind.

"Forehead!" Ino whined out.

Sakura, having her patience running on a very thin thread that's about to snap, growled in frustration. "What, pig? I'm busy with my assignment that was due Wednesday but it's already Friday, seeing as your sorry little ass keeps me busy 24/7! Kakashi was nice enough to let me postpone to Monday but you're making it extremely difficult!"

"Give me pain killers! Now!"

"Geez, woman. Haven't you had enough already?"

"No, god! It hurts!"

Sakura stared at Ino from her seat behind the computer, "you're high, pig. Go to sleep. You aren't getting addicted to the stuff, are you?"

"Of course not, silly." Ino drunkenly waved the pinkette off with a giggle.

"One more would be too strong for your system to handle. Sorry pig, no can do. Try to get some z's."

The blonde huffed as Sakura turned back to face the screen of he computer. Ino was kind enough to let the Billboard brow use her internet, and the ungrateful cow couldn't even repay her with just one more painkiller? So damn rude! But she wouldn't pass on the sleeping offer. In fact, it sounded like a super awesome idea!

Time for dream land with rainbow fishies and chocolate clouds and milkshake rivers and-

Sakura smirked when she heard a soft snore emitting from Ino's nose. That meds sure did a wonderful job knocking the pig out cold. Now, to continue her research on the quote...

 **XxX**

6 o'clock came way too quickly for the pinkette. It was Friday, which meant the beginning of another weekend spent working at the pub, Emperors.

Sakura had chosen night shift (seeing as the owner was kind enough to give them a choice) since she still had school on Fridays and mainly because she would much rather sleep in after a long night dealing with flirty drunks.

Emperors was a pub and grill kind of place, but the kitchenette closed after 10, which left Sakura to either play bartender or waitress, depending on how full the pub was.

Friday nights were usually packed with young people. Mostly singles looking for a one night stand. Saturday nights was for the married couples and Sunday nights housed men coming in to drink away problems or hangovers.

The pinkette entered the building already dressed in her skimpy uniform. As much as she hated the tiny black skirt barely reaching mid thigh with a tight white button up top, she couldn't complain about the enormous tips that came with the outfit. And the black, open-toe 6 inch heels made her legs look luscious and long.

The owner, mister Nick, wouldn't be coming in until 9. So Sakura made her way over to the two bouncers. When the pinkette had started working at the pub she was astonished to find two women well in their mid 40's going by the role as bouncers, but that exact same night there had broken a fight out between two drunken men and the two bouncers had shocked her with their brute strength. It was no surprise when the pinkette learned after that weekend of working that almost all the regular male customers respected the two ladies.

"Hey, Mariah." Sakura greeted the dark haired bouncer. Mariah was the most intimidating of the two. Her mullet cut black curls made her look very butch, but her glasses somewhat taming the appearance. If one looked close enough that is. The dark haired woman's body was very bulky and could easily be mistaken for a man's when viewed from behind without knowing the gender. Of course with a few rolls of fat from age. The woman was going on 48 to be exact. And her features were somewhat droopy but sharp with pitch black eyes.

"Sakura! Welcome back. I believe you started school this week again?" The woman was very motherly when not wearing her intimidating facade.

"Yes, Mariah-san. And quite eventful too."

Mariah chuckled at the girl's scowl. "At least your life won't be boring, dear."

"Hai, hai."

"Looks like mister Nick is early tonight." Mariah pointed out the short man hastily making his way over to the pinkette.

Sakura had guessed him in his late 60's seeing as the old man was completely grey. But his face seemed very young for his age. And he didn't have the need for glasses. Green a few shades lighter than Sakura's glinted enthusiastically at the girl in question. If the man stood in front of Sakura, he stretched up to just beneath her chin.  
"Sakura! Come, talk must now. Night busy." After working here for almost 4 months, Sakura had learned how to translate what the man tried to say. He was a German, after all.

"Of course, sir."

"Night very busy. Must waiter. Must quick, must quick."

The pinkette nodded at her boss with a smile. "Yes, sir. Is the other waitress coming in tonight?"

Nick shook his head. "No, no. She a sick. Just you."

"Okay, sir. I'll happily cover for her."

"Yes, yes." Mister Nick lightly patted Sakura on the shoulder with a small smile before taking small but quick steps to his office located in the back of the pub next to the lady's restroom.

Sakura sighed before making her way behind the bar to place her bag under the bar in one of the many compartments. "Hopefully no fights tonight."

"Tch. Dream on, pinkie. Friday nights never go uneventful."

Ah, yes. Charlene. How could she forget about the second bouncer? She was the only person that got to call Sakura 'pinkie' without the pinkette going ape shot on her ass.

Charlene was somewhat bulky. Not as tall as Mariah. But also more fat than muscle. But Sakura guessed that was caused by having 3 children at the age of 43. Triplets no less. The bouncer's hair was a short spiky cut with long bangs framing her round pale face, dyed a shocking color of purple. Piercings adorning the woman's right nostril, left eyebrow and in the middle of her lower lip. Her short, slightly swollen arms covered in tattoos of roses and skulls.

"How could I forget." The pinkette stated with a deadpan, which made the purple haired woman laugh heartily.

"First few customers are already awaiting service, hon. No lazing about tonight."

"Yes ma'am." And with that, Sakura made her way to her first table located near the dj booth in front of he dance floor with a slight sway in her hips.

There were 6 males seated by the large round table, each smoking their own brand of cigarettes and laughing loudly over the music playing from the playlist. Sakura glanced at the clock, nothing it was already about half past 8. Had the time gone by that quickly?

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Sakura, and I will be your waitress for tonight. Do you want some menus to order something to eat before the kitchen closes?"

6 pairs of eyes watched her as she spoke. "That depends whether you're on the menu or not, love." A white haired man joked, his friends laughing loudly at him.

Sakura giggled politely before shaking her head, "I'm afraid not. So I'm taking you rowdy boys only want some drinks?"

Each gave their separate orders and Sakura quickly write it down on her notebook before making her way back to the bar to give the men's orders to the bartender. After placing heir drinks on a large tray, the pinkette effortlessly made her way back to the table. Giving the drinks to their owners, Sakura asked if they needed anything else before she left to serve the next few crowds that entered the pub. But not without a pinch on her right ass cheek from a blonde guy that wore half of a his mid length hair in a ponytail on top of his head.

The night went by quickly and Sakura had been too busy with serving the enthusiastic customers to notice the clock struck one. Her feet was sore and Sakura took a short break to go sit behind the bar next to Mariah. No fights broke out just yet, and the dark haired bouncer took the opportunity to get herself a beer.

Sakura was tried and could help but encourage the time to go by faster. Her shift ended at 4 and the pinkette longed for her bed. She was about to grab herself a redbull for some caffeine to keep her mind and body energized enough to push through the next 3 hours when Sakura spot a familiar grey haired man walk through the entrance.

Energy Sakura had no idea she had left sprang back into her bones as Kakashi made his way over to the bar.

"Kakashi! Didn't fancy you to be the clubbing type." Sakura yelled out at her Lit. teacher over the booming music.

"Didn't fancy you the bar lady type, miss Haruno. Quite the surprise."

Sakura laughed loud enough for him to hear before asking his order.

"A beer would be great, thanks.

Sakura turned to grab a beer from the fridge. Opening the bottle for him, she placed the drink on the bar counter whilst typing the price on till.

"Wanna pay now, or when you leave?"

Kakashi slammed enough money down for 3 beers. The pinkette in the process of getting his change when he yelled over the music for her to take it as a tip.

"Oh. Thanks Kakashi!"

"That's still 'mister Hatake' to you."

"But we're not at school and-"

The grey haired man winked at her, taking a sip from his beer through his mask. "I know. But it fits your... uniform. Seems more appealing."

Sakura openly gaped at him. "You drunk?"

Kakashi chuckled shaking his head, "no. Just honest. Besides, we're not at school, right?"

Oh, my god. Was Hatake Kakashi _flirting_ with _her_?!

"Are you making fun of me?"

Kakashi held up his hands in front of his face at her cold tone, "no, no. Of course not, Sakura. I'm simply enjoying good company. Am I not allowed to?"

"Sounds like you're trying to flirt with me, mister Hatake."

Kakashi laughed out loud at her statement. "God, Sakura. What do you take me for? A cradle robber?"

The pinkette blushed in embarrassment. It certainly sounded like it. And even though she never had a lot of guys flirt with her, she at least wasn't completely retarded about stuff like that.

"Like I said, I'm just enjoying myself."

She huffed. If he wanted to play it that way, then fine. It takes two to tango, anyways. And the blonde that previously that evening pinched her bum came over to the bar just on time. She learned his name was Deidara. And he was smiling a very charming smile at her, awaiting service.

The pinkette winked mockingly at her Lit. teacher before making her way over to the blond to give him another beer. As she leaned over the bar counter to give him the drink, she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her top, exposing a decent amount of cleavage her push up bra provided. Affectively making the blonde male peek at the top of her breasts and making Kakashi stare at her with wide eyes.

She bit her lower lip as she feigned shyness, glancing at the blonde from beneath her thick, dark lashes. (Thank you max volume mascara)

"Is that all, sir?" She spoke into the blonde's ear.

Deidara licked his lips as he took out a small device from his back pant pockets. "Your number would be very appreciated too."

Glancing casually at Kakashi with a grin, she took Deidara's phone from him, pushing the correct numbers her digits and saved it under her name. The blonde thanked her and winked before making his way back to the table where he and his friends were seated.

But when Sakura turned to smugly tell Kakashi that she could play his little game better, she faced an empty seat with her grey haired companion no where in sight.

He didn't even finish his beer.

 **XxX**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Updates coming super fast as promised. If you were wondering; yes, Emperors does exist. It's a pub and grill where me and friends used to go every friday night to enjoy ourselves.**

 **Anyways. I'm kinda miffed about no reviews on the previous chapter, but i would like to thank each and everyone of you which favorited and followed this story. Also to those who review so far. And yes, even those of you that just read this story. I appreciate each and every one of you. But that's it for now. Hope you guys like!**

 **If you feel up to it, please leave a review?**

 **Much love!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom? You home?" Sakura yelled out, closing the front door behind her.

Her shift was finally over and Mariah forced Sakura to stay an hour later for a drink. Of course the pinkette declined the drink part, with her being under age. But catching up with the dramatic lives of the ladies was always fun. And that's why the hour turned into two and Sakura sluggishly made her way back home at 6 am. Her mom was going to have a fit!

"In the kitchen, sweetie. Breakfast is ready."

Sakura dragged her tried body to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes invading her nostrils. She might be dead tried, but there was no way in hell the pinkette was missing out on breakfast. It was one of the rare times she and her mom could eat together like a family and her mother's pancakes were to die for.

"Quite the time to come back home. You almost had me call the cops on your ass, missy. Do you have any idea what went through my mind?" Her mother pointed the spatula threateningly at the pinkette.

"Mooom, I was at work! It's not the first time I came home later than 4 and besides, I'd much rather walk home when the sun is rising than having to jump at every little sound in the dark."

Mrs. Haruno sighed, placing a plate completed with three large pancakes stacked on top of each other dripping with syrup in front of Sakura. "I know, baby. But let me know next time at least? Call me or text me or whatever. I just want my little girl safe."

"Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore and I know you have to wake up early to go work. I don't want to disturb what little sleep you get."

"I'd rather suffer from not enough sleep than worrying about my kid."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. And I'm sorry, mama. It won't happen again."

Sakura's mother nodded with a bright smile. "Good! But I'm off to work. How do I look?"

Mrs. Haruno posed for her daughter, making the pinkette roll her eyes. Her blonde hair was tied into a neat bun on top of her head. Her attire consisting of a midnight blue long sleeve, button up blouse. A pencil black skirt ending just above her knees with matching midnight blue heels.

"You look great mom. And I don't want to sound like I'm chasing you away, but if you keep posing like that you're gonna be late."

"Crap!"

"Mom!"

The blonde woman paid no heed to her daughter as she grabbed her car keys, running out the door. "See you tomorrow morning, sweetie!"

The pinkette sighed, shaking her head at her mother. Yeah, tomorrow morning. Since her mom worked til 6 and that was the time Sakura's shift started.

She missed her mom. They couldn't even spend time together on weekends since they both worked. Even though her mother was off on Sundays, Sakura spent that time catching up with sleep or doing homework before she had to go work again.

Glancing at her untouched breakfast, Sakura suddenly lost her appetite. And here she thought she and her mom would be able to have breakfast together. Guess her bad luck just wouldn't stop showing its ugly face.

The pinkette was about the put the left overs in the fridge and clean the dishes before happily climbing into her soft, comfortable bed when she felt her phone vibrate against her hip.

Taking out the small, black cellular from her pocket, Sakura frowned at the unknown number.

 _Who on mother earth..._

 **From: Unknown**

 **Hey, Sak! It's Deidara. The guy you gave your number to earlier this morning at the pub? Wanna meet up sometime today?**

Sakura stared at her cell with wide eyes. She completely forgot about him! And she only used the poor guy to play Kakashi's little game. But here he was, asking her out. Or did he just want to hang out like normal people do when they only met like once?

She quickly saved the number under 'Deidara' before texting the blonde back. (A/N: Damn. Shit load of blondes in here. Hurrr.)

 **To: Deidara**

 **Hey. Uhm, are you asking me out on a date?**

Instead of waiting like a giddy school girl on a text back, Sakura took the time to clean the kitchen hastily. After she had washed the dishes, she grabbed her phone that laid innocently on the counter before making her way up the stairs to her room. Plopping carelessly on her bed, the pinkette kicked her feet repeatedly in the air until her shoes flew off her feet.

A heel to the face and some cursing and growling later, Sakura turned to lay on her stomach as she read Deidara's reply.

 **From: Deidara**

 **If I say yes, will you kick my butt and say no? Or is this my lucky day?**

Sakura pondered the idea of going on a date with a guy she hardly knew. He was rather handsome, and his smile made her gooey. Maybe she could give it a shot and see what happens?

 **To: Deidara**

 **Fine. Give me a few minutes to freshen up. Better make this good seeing as I'm skipping out on my much needed sleep. Where should I meet you?**

 **From: Deidara**

 **At the park, near the mall. Great! See you soon! ;)**

Okay. She just had to squeal all girly. Because, oh my fuck! She had a date! With a hot guy! And it was going to be amazeballs. Who needed sleep anyway?

 **XxX**

Kakashi sipped lazily at his hot, dark beverage that was loved by many. Reading a newspaper in his regular seat at Nuthouse.

He always came down to the small cafe on Saturday mornings early enough to be the first to enjoy the newest special that always included a bottomless coffee. And Kakashi was a sucker for the dark, bitter liquid after a previous drinking night.

He was surprised to find Sakura working at the pub his colleges always dragged him to whenever they saw fit. But last night he just didn't want to join his friends in their bar crawling spree and opted for a few drinks at Emperors instead of Guns 'n Roses.

But having seen the pink haired beauty behind the bar dressed in the skimpy waitress outfit instantly made him regret his decision. Sure, he had no problem with his student, but even he had to admit she was working on his last nerve with her endless green pools for eyes and bubblegum pink hair. She had grown to be eye candy for the boys. Even men. And what made her even more beautiful was the fact that she didn't even know it. Thus, making the grey - no- silver haired, 30 year old man stare a second too long when she's not looking. Making him throw in a grace of the fingers on her arm or shoulder when not really needed, or chance a glance at her cute butt.

And fuck, why the hell was he even thinking about her?! She was his student, for god sake. A 16 year old girl.

Then why was her little stunt with the blonde guy at the bar bothering him so much?

It was because he had known her for 3 years. Long enough to become protective like an older brother, right?

Yeah, right.

Even though he made that 'cradle robber' comment, he knew he was only bullshitting himself. And if you want to bullshit a bullshitter, at least make the bullshit plausible.

Kakashi was so, so... _irritated_ with her when she flirtatiously bit her oh so soft lip, glancing through her thick lashes with her oh so mesmerizing green eyes at that... that... thing, last night.

The little bell on the door chimed, signalling a new customer. Kakashi glanced over his newspaper out of habit and just had to grit his teeth to try and control his emotions from bubbling forth.

The silly little girl that merrily danced her way through his mind, teasing him with her presence, took a seat a few tables down from Kakashi's table with that fucking blonde guy from last night. And she was giggling!

Why the fuck was she giggling? And why was that guy's hand on her thigh? And why was she even with him?!

The silver haired man fumed behind his newspaper. He had to make a bee line for it, before he broke some things. And his pay was certainly not enough to cover for the damage he would inflict. So, he had to get out of there before she noticed him.

Sakura would most probably want to know where he disappeared to last night. Not even finishing his beer. And god, he enjoyed that beer! Why did she have to go and do what she did?

Kakashi groaned. And now he had to leave his unfinished breakfast with his super delish coffee, because he was such a wuss and couldn't even keep his stupid mind calm. All thanks to one cute, pink haired student he adored a little too much for his own good. If Mrs. Haruno had mind reading powers, he would be walking around with his balls shoved up his ass for the rest of his life. Maybe crucified upside down?

Sounds about right.

The silver haired teacher waved the waiter over. He gave enough money to the boy to pay for his meal and a decent tip. Kakashi stoop up and speed walked to the exit, praying to whatever entity listened to him that his pink haired nightmare (a very sexy nightmare) didn't notice him.

But yeah, Karma's a bitch, and he's a fuck-over. So of course pinkie saw him, so of course she would call out to him. And of course, he would go over. Sigh. He just needed Neji here too to explain the concept of destiny of fate or what the fuck ever that kid always went on about. He most probably thought he was a prophet or something.

 _Ha! Kissy Kashi's bum bum, yeah?_

"Ah, Sakura! What a coincidence. And what is my favorite little student doing here?"

"Eh, what everyone's doing here, I guess?"

"Right! Yeah, it's a cafe. Eating, drinking. Right."

Sakura eyed the silver haired man weirdly, watching him rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is... everything alright? I mean, you seem a little off."

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. "Everything's fine! Don't worry about me."

"I'm sure she's not."

Ah, there it is.

"Deidara's right. I'm not worried. Just, making sure -"

"I have to go. I'll see you Monday, miss Haruno. Enjoy your date." Kakashi turned to take his leave.

Sakura frowned as she watched him walk stiffly out the door. Who took a shit in his coco pops?

"Anyway, as I was saying before the interruption; you should totally come hang with me and the crew. They'll adore you as much as I do."

The pinkette smiled at her blonde companion, "sure, I would love to. But it'll have to be during the week since I'm working during the weekend's. And that's also if I don't have homework."

"Shit, you're still in school?" Deidara's eyebrows shot up which made the pinkette giggle.

"Well, yeah. I'm only 16, you know."

Deidara gave a low whistle, "should've seen that one coming. I'm like, 23."

"You're not that much older. Besides, I'm kinda into the 'older men' type of thing."

Deidara smiled brightly at that. Sure the chick might have been 7 years his junior, but she sure as he'll didn't act like that. Not to mention he always dated girls much younger than him. If they were mature enough, that is. But the pink haired blossom next to him seemed like she fit his tastes perfectly. Even though he almost always dated the bad ones. She was a little too innocent for his taste, but nothing he couldn't change.

"I must warn you, I can be quite a handful."

Sakura smirked, "I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle.

The waiter brought them their drinks, asking if hey needed anything else before he made his way to another table that required his services.

Sakura was actually enjoying her time with Deidara. They had a lot of things in common, art being one of them. The conversation never ended up being awkward or filled with uncomfortable silences. And his boldness was kind of a turn on. He actually kissed her full out on the mouth when they met up, leaving her gawking like an idiot. And she had to admit, he had some talented lips, hopefully in more ways than one.

Oh god, what was she thinking?! She only met the guy last night and here her perverted mind ran off to go plant horrifying images in her brain.

But, why was it that she saw silver hair, instead of blonde?

 **XxX**

 **A/N: Hey again, people! Wow, I think I'm breaking my new record of update speed. It's only been two days!**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! I loved it! It made me smile so big I almost slit my head in two pieces.**

 **A reviewer asked if I was going to finish the original "Save Me". My answer is no.**

 **It was hard to write it in the narutoverse setting, which is the main reason why I'm doing the rewrite. Au is so much easier and there are so many opportunities and events that can happen in the au setting. It's also easier to make my readers understand what I'm trying to write and it I much more fun for me to write. That's why I give faster updates!**

 **But anyways. I hope fore twice as much reviews this time. Crossed fingers!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This is where all the fun starts, whoop!**

 **Much love**

 **RoobieBooh**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura ran her brush for the gazillionth time through her straightened, mid length pink hair. Groaning in frustration when a few strands stood up as if she was being electrified.

Her hair was so damn static today. Whether she ran damp hands through it or sprayed it flat with hairspray, nothing seemed to work. Was it the weather? Couldn't be. Rain didn't make your hair static, right? It made it frizzy.

Maybe it was her school jersey?

Sakura threw her hands up above her head with a growl, "fine! Be like that, hair! I give up!"

Of all the times her hair had to act out, it had to be tonight? After her date with Deidara at Nuthouse they made plans to meet up that following week again. Sakura had decided on Thursday seeing as she had no homework on that specific day. She made sure to do all her assignments and homework during school hours so she could have a free night. And well, Kakashi gave extra homework. He was such a dick!

Sakura had no idea what the hell was wrong with him, but she figured someone or something had to piss him off pretty badly. Okay, maybe it was her, with the flirty act at Emperors with Deidara. But c'mon, not even Tsunade held grudges that long and the woman was pretty fucking grumpy, not to mention full of shit when it came to stuff like grudges. It was almost an entire week!

Maybe she should've apologized. For her behaviour. But she was only having a little bit of fun! Did he not approve of her choice on who she would flirt with? Did he want it to be him? 'Cause she would do that any day.

But if he wanted to be a little prick about it, then she wouldn't waste her time. Besides, she had things to see and people to do- no, no. That should be the other way around, right?

And one of those things to do was tonight. With Deidara... and her mother.

Well, shit. Her mom wanted to meet him and got an off day at work. How could Sakura say no to having spend an evening with her mom having dinner like normal families do? Even though they were far from a normal family, Sakura didn't want to pass up the opportunity to spend some time with her mom. Even if it did include Deidara. And static hair.

Sakura opted for a messy ponytail instead. She had her black cocktail dress on that her mom got for her 16th birthday. It was strapless, but even though she might not have been blessed with enormous breasts like Ino or oh, my god, Hinata, she thought her boobs were decent. More than a handful is a waste, anyway. And her tight little butt made up for the lack of humongous tits.

Glancing one more time at her reflection in her bathroom mirror, the pinkette added her favorite cherry flavoured lip gloss. Cat-like eyes stared back at her, courtesy of her eyeliner and of course her mascara made her lashes look thick and long. She might have seemed over dressed, but Deidara said he was taking her out after dinner with her mom.

Bare feet padded silently on the cold white tiles of her room as Sakura made her way to the edge of her bed, sitting down to slide on her black 4 inch, open toe heels. Deep red toenails peeking out.

Okay, now she was in over head, 'cause really. She hated the damn things. Wearing heels to work was bad enough, but hey, she felt sexy. And girl, if you want to impress a man, your legs gotta be awesome! Nothing makes them look longer than cute stilettos.

Before Sakura could change her mind on the shoes, the doorbell rang. "I got it!"

The pinkette skipped down the stairs, calmly walking up to the door. Shit, she was nervous. And Deidara wasn't even her boyfriend.

Sakura opened the door to reveal a black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans wearing man, his blonde hair loose from its ponytail, cascading down and past his shoulders. His black painted finger nails made him look like a guy that belonged in a metal band, with a small line of eyeliner decorating the water line of his lower eyelid.

"You look..."

"Gay?"

"No, no! Not at all!"

Thin pale lips curled up at the corners to expose a straight line of white teeth, "I won't scare your mom off, will I?"

Sakura laughed, throwing her head back in the process, "believe it or not, but my mom and dad used to dress just like you when they were younger."

"What? No way! You shittin' me?"

"She shit you not. Sakura, how rude of you to let the poor boy stand in the doorway like that. Come in! You must be Deidara?"

The blonde shook the older Haruno woman's hand as he stepped inside of their abode. "That'll be me, Mrs. Haruno. Excuse my foul mouth, I tend to speak before I think."

"Oh please, we all do that. Dinner is almost ready, make yourself at home."

Deidara nodded at Sakura's mother, seating himself on a single brown leather couch in the lounge area. Sakura followed the blonde man, taking up the two seater couch next to him.

"Why do I get the feeling you and my mom are going to be best friends?"

"'Cause your mom rocks, babe. All my previous girlfriends' parents freaked ape shit when they met me for the first time."

Did she just hear him correctly? Did he just refer to her, Haruno Sakura, as his girlfriend? No, he couldn't have. They've only known each other for a few days! Besides, if he wanted her to be his girlfriend, he ought to have enough balls to ask her like a proper human being.

"Wait, I'm not -"

"Dinner's ready!"

Sakura sighed. Maybe she could talk to him later when her mom wasn't around? Knowing the blonde woman, she would say yes for Sakura if Deidara proposed to be in a relationship with the pinkette. Seeing as she took a liking in the guy and they just met!

If Sakura's father was still alive, he would've interrogated Deidara. With him wearing eyeliner and having hair as long as Sakura's.

But he wasn't, making the pinkette smile sadly to herself as she followed after the blonde man to the dining room. She wondered what her dad's reaction would've been if he heard his baby girl went on her very first date, with a man that was 7 years her senior. Maybe he would've acted like Kakashi did?

"This looks delicious, Mrs. Haruno."

The next two hours were spent making conversation about music and past events. Sakura's mother was in full blown story telling mode and the pinkette listened to her mother telling them about her younger days when she and her father met at a metal club, Sundowners.

Apparently Deidara knew of the place, claiming he and his group of friends went to "head bang" to local metal bands every month the place held an event.

Sakura swore she came to learn a side of her mother she never knew existed.

"We better go if we still want to make it back in time without missing out on too much fun."

"Totally! Let me just grab my jacket."

Deidara turned to Sakura's mother with a warm smile, "thank you so much for the wonderful meal, Mrs. Haruno. I can't remember the last time I had a home made meal."

Mrs. Haruno gave a hearty laugh, "you are welcome to join us again, Deidara. I had such a pleasant time. Take good care of my daughter tonight. I expect her to be home safely before 12."

"Of course. Enjoy your evening, ma'am."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye sweeties! Have fun!"

The blonde woman smiled fondly as the front door closed, "what a wonderful boy!" She clapped her hands together excitedly before making her way back to the kitchen to clean the dirty dishes.

 **XxX**

"Holy shit, your mom's awesome!"

"You think so?" Sakura laughed as Deidara nodded his head vigorously, I bright smirk splitting his face.

"Totally!"

The pair entered a large square room that was located in a 3 story building. Beams of blue, red and green shooting around frantically, easily confusing the eye. Black-lights were planted randomly against walls, eliminating the large space, making whites and yellows glow in neon. Loud music blared out of the large speakers that made up the dj booth, a figure standing behind it making Sakura believe was the dj. The bass of the music must have been turned up to full volume as the pinkette could feel the timing beat of the music make her chest, hair and ears vibrate in sync with the beat. Everyone in the room seemed to feel the same excited feeling, making them dance and jump, creating an image of wild animals.

The whole display had Sakura feeling giddy inside, as if she could speed to the large dance floor and join the animalistic figures throwing themselves around in rhythm.

"What's your poison?" Deidara yelled out his question at the pinkette over the booming music.

"What? I can't drink. I'm not of age." Sakura yelled back.

"Relax, babe! No one's gonna bust you here! Besides, you're with me. I'll keep you safe."

Sakura thought it over, "okay, fine. But just one! Get me a beer."

"Alright!" Deidara fist bumped the air before dragging Sakura by the hand with him to the bar. Ordering their drinks, he gave the pinkette her beverage.

Sakura was grateful she decided to wear her tight, black cocktail dress tonight. Everyone in here seemed to be dressed up in their own way. Girls showing as much skin as possible and guys looking dark and mysterious with their clothing. Almost everyone wore black and it made the scene look rather gothic.

"C'mon, the guys are here. I want you to meet them."

Deidara dragged Sakura across the dance floor, occasionally have to duck or jump out of the way from the hysterical dancers. He lead her to the back of the room where Sakura could make out couches that were placed in a large circle.

"What's up, fuckers!"

"Yo, Dei! You finally made it!" Sakura squinted to see the same white haired guy that asked her if she was on the menu at Emperors.

"Wouldn't ditch you guys for jack shit, man. Oi, listen up. This is Sakura."

"The names Hidan!"

Sakura smiled brightly, waving lamely at Deidara's friends.

"Hey, aren't you the chick that works at Emperors?" A man with blue hair yelled out. His skin was awfully pale giving it a blue tinge, making him look sickly. His neck had tattoo lines covering it, reminding Sakura an awful lot of gills.

"That would be me." She yelled out with a bright smile.

"That's Kisame. Obsessed with sharks, the idiot. You've met Hidan. The guy with the orange hair next to him is Pein and his girlfriend Konan, the chick with the blue hair. She's a bitch-"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Deidara ignored the blue haired woman's snarl, "that broody motherfucker's Itachi. I swear to god, he must've swallowed his tongue 'cause he never talks."

"He looks a shit load like this guy in my class, Sasuke."

"Oh, he's in your class? That's Itachi's little brother. Snotty little brat."

"No shit."

Deidara chuckled at the pinkette, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "You got spunk, babe. I like that."

Sakura felt bold enough to flip her blonde companion off, making him laugh harder. Why he found that so amusing, she had no idea.

Taking a large gulp from her beer, Sakura hummed out her appreciation for the bitter flavour of the alcoholic beverage. Deidara had somehow managed to squeeze them in between Hidan and Kisame. It was uncomfortable being squashed by their muscled bodies, so Sakura uncaringly draped herself over Deidara's lap, her back facing Hidan.

The night slowly ticked by and Sakura found herself going on her second beer. The first one was enough to make her all mushy and warm inside and she swore on her mother's grave, she would only have one more.

In her dazed state, the pinkette noticed another figure had joined them. She couldn't quite make out his features but a flash of red caught her eye as a beam danced over the figure's head.

"Hey, Deidara? Who's that guy?"

Okay, so normally Sakura wouldn't have just asked out loud or as bluntly as she did, but never having had an alcoholic drink before and going on her second beer made her do all kinds of things she never would have fancied herself doing in the first place.

"The guy with the red hair?"

Sakura nodded her head clumsily, biting her lower lip as she leaned closer to the blonde, running her fingers lazily through his hair "Mhmm."

"Oh, that's my big brother. Sasori."

 **XxX**

 **A/N: I'm feeling extremely generous today. Two updates! Yeay :D**

 **Ohhh, yes. You read right. Shit's about to hit the fan! Hopefully this will keep you guys happy for the next week or so! I apologize for any spelling errors, grammar or whatever else I did wrong. Note, I'm still typig this on my phone -cries-**

 **Also, I would like to clear something... this is indeed a KakaSaku fic. But I am taking my time in building up that relationship. And as you all can see, things are gonna start to go downhill from here.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys are satisfied and enjoyed! Please R &R? It brings me joy in the form of butterflies and rainbows. **

**Much love**

 **RoobieBooh**


	7. Chapter 7

"-and I wanted to go so baaad." Wailed a very drunk Sakura.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he wiped away the running mascara and eyeliner from her red cheeks. And left over puke that she forgot to wipe from her chin.

The silver haired teacher had been at the club where Sakura's new blonde companion had taken her. Well, no, Kakashi doesn't exactly drink during weekdays, he was merely minding his own damn bouncer business until he saw a pink head pop into view. He was furious!

Not only did the club manager put up a very big, very bright sign "no under 18's allowed", they had an ID checker placed specifically at the entrance to check every single individual's ID before they had permission to enter. So much for hiring someone that gets paid for doing nothing but pick his nose.

At first he didn't intervene. He convinced himself that Sakura was a responsible, good girl. He never saw the pinkette drink a drop of alcohol or lay her eyes on a cigarette, but he should've know to expect nothing less than trouble when he saw that blonde haired guy with her. And when he saw Deidara buy two beers he thought that maybe all the light beams in this place was starting to make him see double. It wasn't long before Kakashi trudged over in the shadows towards the back of the room where the lounge area was, that he noticed his pink haired blossom was drinking.

Kakashi saw red. Not only did that bastard bring Sakura to a damn trashy club, but bought her alcohol. If he damn cops had to come in here now this place would shut down immediately. And Kakashi really relied on this extra income.

He was about to step in and throw the whole group out until one of the hysterical dancers bumped into a really big, very muscled biker guy. Okay, Kakashi wasn't much, but he had speed. And he could stand his a ground pretty well.

He opted for pressing a pressure point behind the biker's neck, successfully knocking him out. And for the other guy, well, mister Biker threw him over a table and if Kakashi had to guess, the poor kid had to be drunk as shit seeing as he passed out anyway.

Now all he had left to do was get his pretty little cherry blossom out of his foul place before she got herself in serious trouble. Not only did the men fight, but the girls had this thing going on -which Kakashi couldn't for the life of him understand- about being all competitive about clothes and hair, and that always escalated into a nasty bitch-fight. Kakashi had to admit, Sakura looked damn sexy in her black cocktail dress. And it wouldn't be long until some silly girl noticed and got jealous.

When the silver haired bouncer turned around to continue frog marching up to Sakura and her group of friends, he noticed a new, full beer in her hand. Her provocative position on Deidara's lap had Kakashi growl in annoyance and gave away her intoxicated state.

It wasn't until the silver haired man stood in the middle of the group, arms crossed in front of his chest with a glare shooting daggers at Deidara that the pinkette noticed him. In her drunken state, she giggled and waved rather enthusiastically at her Lit. teacher with a loud "hey there Kashi-kun!" causing her to almost slip of the blonde's lap. He spared her a deathly glare of her own before slowly walking up to her newest acquaintance.

Deidara looked intimidated at the least and stood up from his seated position on the brown leather couch, pulling Sakura behind his back to shield her form Kakashi's steely gaze.

The blonde stated rather loudly that Kakashi was not her father and that he couldn't do jack shit 'cause Sakura's mother gave Deidara permission to take the pinkette out. Which Kakashi replied to by reaching behind Deidara, dragging Sakura by the arm out the entrance.

At first she struggled and asked him what the hell he was doing but Kakashi paid her no heed as he continued to drag her to his car to take her home.

Which led to his current position in front of the pinkette wiping away tears and snot from her drunken bawling.

He was no longer furious with her, but he couldn't help the small feeling of satisfaction when she turned a little green in the face only to jump off the basin to crouch over the white porcelain toilet, heaving until there was nothing in her stomach to empty anymore.

He had refused to take her to her own home seeing as she was so drunk from only two beers, and set it upon himself to get the pinkette sober before her mother had a heart attack from her daughter's carelessness. So he opted on taking Sakura to his house next to her own.

Kakashi lightly patted her back with one hand, holding her hair out of her face with the other as she emptied her stomach in his toilet. In their struggle to get her out of the club her hair came loose of the messy ponytail she had made, making her mid length pink locks hang around her face in a tangled mess. But Kakashi couldn't help but think it made her look even sexier in which he scolded himself mentally for having such thoughts of his student.

"I'm sorry Kashi. I'll clean your toilet later."

Kakashi sighed loudly at Sakura's groggy voice. He felt sorry for her in a way. She was so innocent. Every teenager went through a stage at some point, making them experiment with alcohol and drugs. But he never thought her the rebellious type. Sakura was a sweet, caring girl. Somewhat jaded after her father's death, but still innocent enough to not know how horrible the world was outside of closed doors. Kakashi had his fair share of experience and he wished that there was some way he could protect this delicate little flower in front of him from it all.

"It's fine, Sakura. I'll just get a maid or something later. It's well past 10 and we need to fix you up before 12. C'mon, I'll make you some coffee."

Sakura wiped her mouth with toilet paper before flushing it with the contents of her stomach down the toilet. "Just, let me stay like this for a minute."

Kakashi nodded, taking a seat on the floor next to the pinkette. Sakura practically slammed her head against his shoulder as she leaned onto him, making Kakashi place his hand on her bare knee.

"You know," Sakura started with a whisper. "I never thought I would end up in a situation like this."

Kakashi grunted his agreement and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Don't sound so grouchy, Kashi. If dad was still alive, he would've done the same. But I don't want to imagine you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a second father. That wouldn't do. A girl can't have a crush on a substitute father."

"I'm not your substitute father, Sakura. I'm just a concerned friend." Kakashi said it so softly Sakura had to strain her ears to hear him.

"What? No you're not."

"I'm not?"

Sakura shook her head slowly from side to side on his shoulder, "nope."

"Fine. A concerned 'crush'? You know that's against the rules. Having you in my house after school hours this late will make people question our relationship. And I have no intentions of anything other than being your teacher." _Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that._

Sakura nodded her head, closing her eyes. "I know. But a girl can dream, right?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Sakura."

"I know."

Kakashi couldn't help but feel like he had disappointed her. For whatever reason, he had no idea. But he couldn't help but feel like he was disappointing himself with those words either. It was wrong on so many different levels for him to have such feelings towards a student of his. He could get fired if anyone were to find out and he was pretty sure Sakura's mother wouldn't be too happy if she found out. But that would never happen, 'cause he wouldn't tell a soul of his attraction to the pink haired teenager resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get you that coffee."

 **XxX**

Sakura cursed under her breath as she stomped her way over to Kakashi's front door.

Her mother didn't even wake up to unlock the door for her. After a failed attempt to climb a tree near her window, she opted for her very last choice. It's not like she wanted to sleep over but with her locked out and her mom not even opening up the stupid door, she had no other choice. And well, if Kakashi had been disgruntled before, it was nothing compared to his mood now.

Sakura smiled nervously at the silver haired man, "hi again. So, my mom won't wake up and open the door. I'm kinda locked out."

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, opening the door a little wider for the pinkette to step inside.

Sakura silently closed he door behind her as Kakashi disappeared into his room, already dressed in baggy pants, foregoing a shirt as sleepwear. She couldn't help but stand there in the middle of his lounge area awkwardly, contemplating if she should go ask him for some blankets or not. Thankfully Kakashi made the choice for her, returning with a few blankets and a pillow. He threw her a black t-shirt that looked like she could use for a dress when she held it up against her front. "Thanks."

"Just go change and get to sleep. We both still need to get up tomorrow for school."

"Okay. Goodnight, Kakashi."

The pinkette trudged her way over to the bathroom on light feet, making extra sure she didn't walk too loudly on the wooden floor. Quickly changing into the shirt Kakashi gave her, she folded up her cocktail dress and placed it on the hamper next to the shower. Making her way back to the lounge just as silently, she placed the pillow on one side of the 3 seater couch before throwing the blankets over. Gingerly climbing into her makeshift bed, afraid it would creak horribly loud in the eerie silence of the night, Sakura curled herself into a foetal position to get warm.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Sakura slammed her hands into the pillow with a low growl. It was hard to get warm with all her tossing, so she picked herself up from the couch, bare feet lightly padding down the hallway to Kakashi's bedroom. He had left his door open and she thanked whatever god above for small mercies.

Gently climbing into his bed, Sakura snuggled up to his back for warmth, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

She was most certain the silver haired man was asleep, but a deep sigh told her otherwise. So she expected him to kick her out of his bed immediately, but it surprised her greatly when he roughly turned her to face away from him so he could spoon with her. What came as more of a surprise was the fact that he snuggled up so close to her she could feel his semi erection against her rare.

She was wearing nothing but a t-shirt Kakashi had given her. It was large enough to cover her legs from just above the knees. So she figured it was her own fault.

Kakashi must have had some sort of mind reading power seeing as he cleared his through before scooting his hips a little ways away from her rare, muttering a quick apology.

"I-it's okay. I don't mind." She was whispering. No one except for Kakashi was in the house and she had to mentally ask herself why.

"Nothing's okay about this." Kakashi was about to get out of bed to sleep on the couch she had been formerly occupying, but a grab to his wrist from delicate hands stopped him mid motion.

"It's not like I'm gonna go spill the beans, you know."

There, she made it obvious she **_wanted_** him to hold her. She **_wanted_ ** him to touch her.

"Sakura, I don't think-"

The pinkette turned around to stare him straight in the face. And that's when she noticed he forgot to cover his face with a mask. He must've been either too tried to care or he forgot. Going with the latter, Sakura poked his chin. "Your face is naked."

"It's dark."

"There's moonlight."

She had a point. But so had he. Other than making out a straight nose and strong jaw line, she had no idea what his lips or skin looked like. She imagined there was a tan line seeing as he almost never removed his mask, but couldn't completely judge since she never really saw him after school hours.

"I guess not being able to see your face completely right now makes it more exciting."

Kakashi grabbed her hand mid motion as she reached out to touch his cheek, "Sakura, stop."

"Why?"

"This isn't -"

"Right, I get it. But god forbid, it's not like I'm molesting you."

Kakashi chuckled at that. The sound of his deep voice vibrating off the walls. Sakura was right, he thought to himself. Maybe he should just relax and enjoy the warmth of another body next to his. It has been almost forever last since he had someone other than himself in his bed.

"I'm just being cautious."

The pinkette smiled, touching his cheek with her fingertips. She could feel the roughness of stubble on his skin.

"And I'm just being human."

With that, Sakura's face inched closer to his. Kakashi could hear the faint chime of warning bells going off in the back of his head, but as much as he wanted to stop her, he couldn't. And met her lips with his half way.

He was going to regret this.

 **XxX**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. However, I'm not completely satisfied with it.**

 **Anyways. Sorry for any spelling errors and stuff. Please let me know what you thought in a review. Until next time!**

 **Much love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi had no idea why he leaned in to capture Sakura's lips with his own. It was a bad thing. A very, very bad thing to do. He shouldn't encourage the girl to make such rash decisions that she might regret later. It was wrong to kiss her. Hell, it was wrong to have her in his bed! Regardless if they were kissing or not. This was taboo!

He was the adult in this situation. He should've known better. Kakashi should've kicked her out the moment she climbed into his bed next to him. If Sakura's father had to be alive, Kakashi wouldn't have the pinkette in his house to begin with. She never would've worked at that pub, never would've met Deidara.

Kakashi growled as the blonde male made an appearance in his mind, making him grab onto Sakura's thigh tightly before lifting her leg over his hip, successfully pulling the pinkette flush against his naked chest.

He could feel her buck her hips up against him to cause friction. And the distinctive chime of alarm bells rang loud in the back of his mind again. This was just so wrong. But yet it felt so right.

His mind screamed at him to stop, to push Sakura away and stop what they were doing before it went too far. But his body told him to go on, to pull her closer and make her his.

Kakashi's tongue traced Sakura's lower lip, begging for entrance and the pinkette couldn't help but give in. The tip of his tongue dragged over her palate before tracing her teeth. The battle for dominance was cut short when Sakura pulled away to let out a breathy moan as Kakashi grinded his now rock hard erection against her most private of places.

Hearing his cherry blossom moan for him was music to his ears. Kakashi had to bite down on the piece of skin between her neck and shoulder to control himself.

He licked the piece of flesh delicately before suckling to leave his mark. It was silly, but Kakashi's instincts told him to do it. To show that blonde bastard that Sakura belonged to him, and only him. She was his and no one would touch her so intimately but him.

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

They both froze. Who could possibly want to visits Kakashi this late?

"Stay put. I'll be right back."

The pinkette bobbed her head in a quick nod, watching as Kakashi scrambled to put on a shirt as he left his room to open the front door.

Kakashi would've been surprised to see Sakura's mother knocking at his door at 3 in the morning, but he wasn't. The poor woman looked devastated. "Sakura's missing. She didn't come home and that boy that took her out won't answer his phone. What if she got kidnapped, how am I going to find my little girl?!"

The woman spoke so fast Kakashi couldn't get a word in. Mrs. Haruno looked ready to break down and cry again, but Kakashi's hand on her shoulder made the blonde woman look up.

"She's here."

"What? Where? Sakura!"

Hearing her mother's voice, Sakura disappeared into the bathroom across from Kakashi's room, hastily throwing on her cocktail dress. She flushed the toilet for good measure before she slowly walked out to greet her mother at the front door.

"Oh thank god you're okay! You had me worried sick. Why didn't you come home? Why are you in-"

Sakura choked in her mother's death grip of a hug. "Mom! You're killing me."

The blonde woman quickly let go of Sakura. "Oh shit, sorry."

"I'm fine, mom. Relax. You didn't wake up when I knocked so I came over to Kakashi's."

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi? Since when are you two on a first name basis?"

Sakura swallowed the thick lump that formed in her throat, her hand automatically moving up to cover the bruise on her neck that was starting to form from Kakashi's vicious suckling moments before. But her mother noticed the mark seconds before Sakura could cover it.

"What's that?" Mrs. Haruno flicked the spot on Sakura's neck harshly, making the pinkette wince.

Her mother glared at Sakura before moving her icy gaze to the silver haired man, "I thought you better than taking advantage of sixteen year old girls, Hatake. My daughter, no less."

Sakura was quick to cover for Kakashi, "it wasn't him, mom."

Sakura's mother returned her gaze to a blushing Sakura, raising a neatly trimmed blonde brow asking her her to explain without words.

"I-it was Deidara. He got carried away. We didn't do anything, I swear! We were just messing around and he took it a bit too far."

The older Haruno woman huffed, crossing her arms under her somewhat large chest, "that so?" She turned to glare at Kakashi again. "If I have to find out that you're lying, I'll have you removed from your position as a teacher and make sure you'll never set foot in a school to teach children ever again. Also, I'll be sure to sue your ass for statutory rape!"

Kakashi frowned at the blonde woman, "I don't doubt that you will. But I hope you do know that Deidara is a 23 year old man taking your daughter to clubs whilst still a minor. He is a bad influence on Sakura."

The pinkette turned to glare daggers at the man. The nerve of him! He had her in his bed moments ago ready to have sex with her and here he was lecturing about Deidara being too old for her and a bad influence. Kakashi was 30, for god sake. He was twice her age! "How dare you?!"

Kakashi turned to stare at the pinkette with a bored look on his face, "it's the truth Sakura. He's nothing but trouble."

Sakura stomped her foot childishly, "fuck you, Hatake! You have no right to decide who's worthy of my attention! You're not my fucking babysitter!"

The pinkette stormed out of his house, her face flushed with anger. Her blood was boiling. How dare he! He didn't have that privilege to tell her who she can and can not see or date! Sure, the protectiveness was cute, but sweet lord, he was taking it too far. She was not a little kid anymore! She was able enough to make her own god damn decisions whether he approved or not!

But if he wanted to swing that way, then it was totally fine with her. Sakura Haruno was no push over, and she would make that crystal clear.

 **XxX**

Kakashi sighed tiredly. He had about an hour of sleep before he had to get up for work, comforting himself knowing that it was Friday.

After the little scene with Sakura and her mother, Kakashi couldn't sleep when he finally got to bed again. He scolded himself over and over again. He should've known better than letting her in his bed.

He shouldn't have let his desires cloud his logical side, it was wrong. And Mrs. Haruno made that very clear. He was surprised when Sakura claimed the fresh love bite in her neck was created by Deidara and he was sad to admit he was thankful about it. Her quick thinking got both their asses out of big shit, but it also got him to think clearly again.

She was a child compared to him. He was an old pervert that fantisized about pink haired high school girls he had no right to even think about.

Then why did the thought of Deidara claiming the cherry blossom's virtue make him fidget uncomfortably? Sakura was right, he had no say in the situation. But he would be damned if he let the blonde take Sakura's innocence. Kakashi might not be in the position to tell her what she can and can not do, but he was in the position to inform her mother as a teacher of his concerns towards the pinkette.

The silver haired man had a bad feeling about the blonde boy, and Hatake Kakashi never ignored his gut feelings. Especially since it involved Sakura.

He had watched her grow into a beautiful young adult and she was smart. But she was naive. Young and stupid with no life experience to back her ass. The girl might be book smart, but that did nothing to help her in the streets where trouble lurked in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike one down, destroying hopes and dreams only to laugh in mockery at one's stupidity.

Kakashi had learned early on that the world was a cruel place, not knowing who the next victim will be of an unfortunate misery.

The more he dwelled on it, the harder it was for him to shake the feeling that something horrible would befall the pink haired girl. Realization hitting him like a brick in the face, reality reminding him in a fucked up way that no matter how hard Kakashi tried, he wouldn't be able to protect Sakura.

And that sacred him shitless.

 **XxX**

"Okay, so. Fortunately for you, there's no homework I have to give." Kakashi glanced at his wrist watch lazily as he sat on his desk, occasionally swinging one leg back and forth.

He had long since loosened the black tie around his neck, unbuttoning the top most button of his white dressing shirt. The day was unusually hot in the town of Konoha. Of course, being in the fire country it was expected. But not this hot.

Of course, no one else seemed to have noticed the uncomfortable heat, except Sakura. She, too, looked rather flushed in the face.

Kakashi found it very suspicious when the heat suddenly sky rocketed when Sakura stepped into the classroom for the last class of the day.

The pinkette seemed to have been getting heat strokes every time she glanced at him. She would then proceed to pull her loose hair up with one hand, waving dramatically at her face with the other in a failing attempt to lower her body temperature.

In Kakashi's case, he simply endured. He tried his best to not look at the pinkette unless absolutely necessary, but found his gaze traveling to her form before he could stop himself.

Their gazes would meet and events of the previous night in his bedroom would flash in front of his eyes.

He blamed it on little sleep. It must've been exactly that. But then why did it effect the pinkette so much too? Perhaps she was in the same boat as him? The silver haired man would never know.

He might have been one of he best literature teachers in the country, but he was no mind reader. Therefore making it safe to assume it was the blazing hot sun rays shooting through the windows that made him and Sakura fidget uncomfortably, sweating rivers.

He only thanked every god he has ever heard of that all the other students didn't pay enough attention to pick up on something so small.

"You may talk among yourself until the bell rings. But I don't want to be able to know what the conversation consists of, so do it quietly."

Soft murmurs broke out through out the classroom as the students relaxed into their chairs, making light conversation with each other. Kakashi took the break to go relax into his own chair and merrily read his beloved Icha Icha book until it was time to go home and enjoy a much needed weekend.

He was relieved to know he had an off weekend to laze around the house doing nothing but sleeping in and watch tv, seeing as he had no bouncer duties and didn't plan on going to pubs for drinks with co-workers. That was how all this shit with Sakura started. Kakashi sighed, he was supposed to not think about her.

The bell chimed, signalling the end of school and the beginning of the weekend. Almost all of the students enthusiastically jumped out of their seats and scrambled for the door to get the hell off the school premises to go and enjoy a homework free weekend. An occasional "bye mister Kakashi!" could be heard making the silver haired teacher raise his hand in a lazy two finger salute without looking up from his book until all he could hear was the silence of no students in his classroom.

That was, if he ignored the silent student standing in front of his desk, patiently waiting for him to acknowledge their presence.

"What?" He didn't mean for the single word to come out so coldly, but he had no intention on giving the other party in the room a polite eye crease, asking what they required of him. He just wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat.

And it seemed like the other person had that same thought, seeing as they cut right to the chase.

"Oh suck it up, Hatake. I wanted to apologize for last night."

Now that made Kakashi look up from his reading material.

"Which part?"

Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously, unconsciously playing with the hem of her white, from fitting shirt. "Err... all of it?"

Kakashi raised a perfect silver brow at the pinkette standing in front of his desk, "all of it?" He repetead.

Sakura sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "yes, Kakashi. All of it. I couldn't fall asleep after the whole thing with us, and my mom."

"You too, huh? Well? What did that clever little mind of yours come up with this time?"

Sakura frowned, gazing down at her feet, "I shouldn't have got into bed with you and..."

"And...?"

This time she looked him straight on in the eye, "I'm not going to apologize for that, 'cause I'm not sorry for what happened in that moment of time, but I do apologize for attacking you in front of my mother."

Kakashi sighed, throwing his book on the desk, "Sakura, look. I get that I'm in no position to tell you what you can and can not do, but for crying out loud, I am allowed to be concerned for your well being. Especially on an emotional level. Deidara's not -"

The pinkette cut him off with a snort, "that's rich coming from the guy who was on the verge of readily almost fucking me, don't you think?"

Kakashi glared at her, "stop that."

"Stop what? Speaking the truth?"

"No, Sakura. Stop being childish. You're making things worse than they already are -"

She interrupted him for a second time with an incredulous look upon her features, pointing at herself, "oh, so now I'm _**childish**_ for pointing out that you just wanted to screw my brains out last night but are ' _ **concerned**_ ' about my ' _ **well being**_ ' on an ' _ **emotional level**_ ' when it comes to Deidara? You're fucking pathetic."

"Sakura-"

"You know what, no. _**No**_! I'm not taking this utter bullshit from you! If you honestly cared about me like you claim you do, then you can go fuck yourself for me, okay? And forget about that apology. You're nothing but a fucked up guy who needs to go check his god damn mental status. I'd rather go receive my daily dose of 'bad influence' by Deidara. Later, Hatake."

And with that, she left. Kakashi was stunned to a silent stupor at her outburst.

He had not expected that from Sakura. He knew he expected at least a melodramatic argument from her, but never in his life would he have imagined her to speak so disrespectfully and rude towards him.

And as much as Kakashi hated to admit it, but some of Sakura's words rang true. Here he was going on about some stupid kid that was leading Sakura down the wrong path when Kakashi himself was doing nothing but the same. He almost slept with her, for fuck's sake. God knows what he was trying to prove to himself. That he knew best? That he could put her on the right path and show her the rights and wrongs of he world? If that's what he told himself then, shit was he in for a surprise.

Kakashi shot up and out of his chair, running out of his classroom to catch up with the pinkette before she left for home. He wanted to say he was sorry and tell her that it was hypocritical of him to do and say what he did and that he wanted to put all of this crap behind them and start on a new, clean page. But when he reached the doors of the school building, leading outside to the parking, he watched Sakura kiss a blonde haired male feverishly before jumping into the passenger's seat of his car.

His blood ran cold, and he forgot how to breathe. He didn't know why, but his heart was being squeezed painfully at the sight, and he just wanted to go home and get into his bed to sleep his life away.

 **XxX**

Sakura had it with him. He was so damn infuriating. He dared call her childish after she scraped enough courage together to apologize to him about the previous night's activities involving them. He was such a hypocrite for telling her that Deidara was a bad influence! Kakashi might have thought that he was all knowing and that his word meant law, but she was going to prove his sorry ass wrong.

Her anger was speaking at the time, she had no control over her words and they flew out of her mouth so quickly and so rapidly, she didn't have the time to think before she spoke. She felt like sticking her foot in her mouth when she saw the hurt flash through his lone, dark grey eye. Did she really just hurt him with her out lash? Did her words really sting him that bad?

No! She refused to go back to feeling bad about what she said and did. He was no better!

Sakura marched out of the school building, feeling her anger and frustration grow with each step.

All she wanted was for Kakashi to accept her, to understand where she was coming from with this whole affair, but the stupid man refused to think outside of his logical side. She should've known that perusing her interest in the silver haired man would back fire in her face.

Why she even tried to do it, she had no idea. It must've been the alcohol. No, it was her emotions. Ino always told Sakura that she was so easy to read, she was an open book, readily giving away her inner information to curious eyes. Sakura brushed the blonde off at the time, thinking her overly dramatic. But oh, how Ino was right. Sakura wore her heart on her sleeve.

Sakura clinged to that little piece of hope that Kakashi would somehow in his own fucked up way return her feelings. But she was wrong for hoping. She was so stupid!

 **XxX**

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when a black SUV screeched to a halt. She was so warped up in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where her feet was taking her. The pinkette mentally scolded herself to be more careful, but when a blonde head popped out of he driver's side window, all her anger floated to the back of her mind.

Deidara was there to pick her up. Goody!

Sakura skipped over to him when he climbed out of his car, throwing her arms around his neck to give him a feverish kiss on the lips. The blonde man eagerly returned it with a small chuckle, pulling her closer to his lean body.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

Sakura giggled, walking around the car to get into the passenger's seat, "nothing. I just wanted to. Because I can."

Deidara gave a hearty laugh at her reply and took his respective seat in front of the steering wheel of the car, pulling out of the school's parking and onto the main street.

The pinkette failed to notice a panting Kakashi burst through the school doors, watching the little scene with a lone grey eye dancing with hurt.

 **XxX**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So how was it? :D let me know what you think in a review! I bet you all expected a lemon! Ha! Nope. Not yet. Teehee!**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Much love**


	9. Chapter 9

She was amazing, to say the least. Beautiful in her own rightful way. Sure, her forehead was a little bit too large to go for average, but he thought it was cute.

Her bottle green eyes and pink hair, a fair complexion most girls would envy. A perfectly straight nose dusted with freckles so light, you had to look really hard to spot them. Oh, and those lips. They sure felt as soft as they looked, a natural pink tint to them.

Deidara was so damn lucky to have her. Okay, maybe he didn't have her yet, but she sure as hell chose to sit next to him instead of some other guy. God forbid, he would break knees if someone tried to take her away from him.

Deidara was a little possessive when it came to things like pretty girls he really wanted. And Sakura was more than a pretty girl. The blonde man hadn't felt such a strong urge to claim a chick for himself since the last girl he dated.

The bitch thought she could fuck him around, but he had a surprise coming for her. Of course, she claimed that they broke up several weeks before, but Deidara wouldn't just sit back and watch some other fucker come and claim his possession. The sneaky little whore thought she could have her boy toy over whenever Deidara went to work at night.

But what the slut didn't know was that Deidara had contacts, and a lot of them. His oh so loyal next door neighbour was kind enough to inform the blonde of his precious little pet's bad behaviour one night.

And Deidara just had about enough of her shit. It was one thing to claim that they weren't together when they lived under the same fucking roof, but it was another thing to take home random guys to _his_ house and fuck them in _his_ bed when he wasn't home.

Okay, maybe he went a little over board when he screeched to a stop in his drive way, taking a baseball bat and smashing the dude's car to a piece of scrap metal. But he sure as hell saw it as just fine when he kicked the door down and rammed his fist into the guys nose, successfully breaking it and sending him to sweet unconscious bliss. The fucking whore had enough guts to slam a glass vase to the blonde's right temple to stop him from killing her little play thing, so she had it coming when he turned to her with a murderous glint in his eye, ramming his bloodied fist in her face next.

The moment she hit the floor with a bloodcurdling scream, clutching at her face had the blonde snap out of his murderous daze.

He felt like a dick after that, but he felt like a fucking god too. The poor bitch never laid her eyes upon another male in the the small amount of time they were still together after the incident.

Deidara grew bored of her. Always cowering in a corner, crying for him not to hit her whenever she did something wrong. Now, Deidara wasn't into a pathetic little girl that couldn't even stand up for herself, opting to cower in a corner. He liked a strong woman that said what she wanted to say, that wasn't afraid to stand her ground and kick some ass whenever necessary. He liked a girl with wit and spunk.

And Sakura was just that. Sure, she didn't always say what was on her mind in a rude, disrespectful way. She did it politely. She was sweet with a little bite. And that's how Deidara liked his women.

The pinkette might have been a little too young for his tastes, but her personality made her far more mature than the rest of her age group. Her little blonde friend -Ino, was her name?- definitely proved that to be true. Sakura could throw a mean temper tantrum when she really wanted, but she kept her cool well enough. Didn't gossip like most 16 year olds would do and didn't fawn over pretty boys that looked like they belonged in a fag ass boy band.

He was surprised when she had accepted his coffee invitation the very first time. He thought she would be one of the hard to get types. The glances she sent that silver haired guy that Saturday night at Emperors whilst she flirted with Deidara pissed him kinda off. But who was he to deny a hot chick when she was desperate for some attention?

The girl oozed sex in her skanky little waitress uniform. She looked delicious, hence why he picked her up at school.

It was a Friday night after all and Deidara couldn't miss out on the opportunity to see his little pink haired kitten clad in a very revealing uniform. And well, his possessive side wanted to make sure that no other male took away his object of affection.

Ha! Who was he kidding? He didn't want another being with a dick so much as glance in her direction. That counted for the lesbians too. Emperors crawled with chicks and dudes swinging both ways. And fuck the bitches and bastards that wanted a piece of _his_ cherry.

"So, I went to visit your mom earlier today."

The pinkette glanced at him with surprise painting her pretty features. He supposed it would've been a surprise seeing as he only met the Haruno woman the previous night.

"Really?"

"Yup. And guess what she told me?"

He smirked as Sakura widened her eyes. He could only imagine all the possibilities going through her mind.

"W-what did she tell you?"

He chuckled at her quivering voice. "Oh relax. She just told me some silly ass shit you did as a kid. The one of you getting stuck in a tree with a cat was classic."

The sigh of relief that left her lips had Deidara wondering what was so bad that she didn't want her mom to spill. Honestly, she looked a little too innocent for him to have some nasty secrets she didn't want anyone to know about, which puzzled the blonde even more at her rather obvious state of relief.

Sakura laughed gently, "right. Instead of saving the poor thing I got stuck up there too. My dad ended up saving both our asses."

"Yeah. Also, I asked your mom if you could stay over for the night at my place. That is, if you don't mind."

"Uh, well. I have to work tonight and my shift-"

"That's fine, doll. I mean, you could always ask that nice old man you call your boss to give you off for tomorrow."

Sakura smirked, "lucky you, tomorrow's my off day anyway."

"Great! We can spend the day in bed and watch movies or something. Just laze about until I have to get you home again."

"Sounds perfect."

 **XxX**

"Uhg. My feet are killing me."

Sakura plopped herself rather roughly on Deidara's bed, kicking her shoes off with a sneer. Wearing heals whilst having to run up and down in a pub packed with bodies was so not her style. Forced smiles and a 10 hour shift later had the pinkette sigh gratefully for her frets freedom.

"As much as I want to comfort you by saying 'I know', I can't. Never wore those devil shoes in my life and never will. They seem rather on the uncomfortable side."

Sakura snorted as she watched Deidara pull his black t-shirt over his head, throwing it in one corner of his room. "You have no idea. I swear, if boys had to endure the torture us girls go through to just look pretty, you'd cry like little babies."

Deidara shot a smirk over his shoulder at her as he undid the buckle of his belt, "sure, sweet cakes. Whatever you say."

The pinkette quickly averted her eyes as the blonde pushed down in skinny jeans to climb into more comfortable clothing, opting for a pair of black boxers scattered with small red printed electric guitars.

"Gee, ever heard of the word 'modesty'?" She asked with a blush dusting her cheeks.

Deidara chuckled at her, foregoing a shirt. He took a moment to brows through his wardrobe to find a pair of pink boxers with a print of big red lips decorating the rear, snatching an old white t-shirt as well.

"Didn't think you the shy type, Saku-Chan! Herw, you might want to change into these unless you want me feeling you up in your sleep if you wear that to bed."

Sakura caught the clothing articles mid air be for it could hit her square in the face, "wait. We're sharing a bed?"

Deidara raised a perfect blonde brow, "well, yeah. I mean, I only have one bed. And I'm all for cuddles, babe. The groping part was just a joke, though. Unless you're up for some fun?"

Right. She didn't mean to sound so... ungreatful. But it was rather surprising, to say the least. Wait, did he just say what she think he did?

"What? No, no. You must be joking." She deadpanned.

Deidara slowly made his way towards the pinkette on his bed, leaning over her rather suggestively, "does it look like I'm joking?"

Sakura swallowed, hard. Her eyes growing the size of plates, "n-no?"

The blonde snickered at her squeak, "don't look so damn frightened. I won't devour you... well, not completely. But if one pair of lips taste fucking amazing, I bet your lower pair taste even better."

Sakura bit her lower lip, avoiding his eyes as best she could. She wasn't entirely comfortable with Deidara speaking so boldly to her. She should've expected it and shouldn't have found it so damn surprising, 'cause honestly, the guy had no shame whatsoever.

"I-I'll just go change in the bathroom."

Deidara smirked, rolling to the left side of the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head, using them as a makeshift pillow, "don't take too long, love. I'll be waiting."

Sakura scrambled for the bathroom down the hallway of his one bedroom apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her. This was fucking crazy. She did not plan this and she sure as hell was not going through with it either.

The guy practically spelled out that he wanted to have sex with her tonight, but Sakura was so not in the mood or ready for something so intimate with Deidara.

He was one of the most attractive guys she had ever laid her eyes upon and girls all over would call her a fool for letting such an opportunity of a night's passion with such a hot piece of meat slip through her fingers.

But oh, god, she was still recovering from the damn embarrassment she experienced after she pulled the exact same shit with Kakashi. She was not ready for such intimacy yet. Sakura was still a virgin and wore that title proudly, she was grateful that things didn't work out the previous night with Kakashi in that way. She might've have felt totally ready at that exact moment, but the more she thought about the actual act being followed through, the more sex scared the living shit out of her.

Sakura slapped herself on the cheek, shaking her head like a dog would do trying to get rid of the water in its fur. She was going to be just fine, handle it like a big girl would and suck up her fears. With that thought in mind, the pinkette quickly changed into the night wear Deidara gave her and stepped out of the bathroom to lightly pad on barefeet back to his room.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

Deidara pat the empty space beside him on the bed, drawing the covers back. The time it took Sakura to get her shit straight and change was more than enough for the blonde to pull the black curtains shut before getting comfortable in his bed.

Sakura took the chance to glance about her surroundings as she made her way to her side of the bed, lazily crawling under the black covers, decorated with red clouds. The four walled room was painted a dark blue, complimenting all the dark colours. Two night stands of the same shade stood on either side of the bed, a full length mirror hanging on the wall opposite the bed, the floor consisting of a dark grey carpet.

"You must really love black, dude. I'm surprised you stick to blonde."

Deidara laughed heartily, "yeah, well. As much as I'm in love with my dark colours, I'm pretty fond of my natural hair shade."

"I don't think any other hair colour would suit you, anyways. Your skin is way too light for harsh colours and the blonde enhances your blue eyes."

Deidara eyed the pinkette in his bed with a fox-like grin playing on his lips, "you saying I have pretty eyes, or just want to study as a beautician, thus making you notice such small, unnecessary details?"

She snorted, "fuck that, I want to go study for a doctor."

"Oh, so you want to go roll your fingers around in people's guts?"

Sakura gagged, "no, dip shit. I want to save lives."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Sakura giggled. If she could distract him with small talk and avert his thoughts elsewhere other than sex, they might just fall asleep with all the shit talking. "Can you maybe like close your closet doors? Please?"

"What, you afraid of the boogyman?" He joked.

Sakura grabbed the pillow from under her head and slapped the blonde square in the face, "shut up. I just don't like sleeping with open wardrobes, okay? I don't know why, but it freaks me out."

Deidara pinched her cheek, "you scardy cat! Don't worry, I'll protect you from the night terror monsters. Captain Deidara to the rescue!"

Sakura sweatdropped, "you're such a fucking loser."

Deidara chuckled, getting out of bed to close his closet doors. The dark grey door gave a soft click, making the blonde retreat back to his respective side of his bed. Sakura glanced at the dark hoody that hung on a hanger from the knob of the door. "Is that yours?"

"Is what mine?"

The pinkette pointed at the black hoody, "that."

"Oh, yeah. It's given to us by the group if you pass initiation."

Sakura eyed him skeptically, "group? Initiation?"

"Never mind that, doll. Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

Sakura nodded her head, dragging her gaze back to the black hoody hanging from the door. She saw a piece of a red cloud rather similar to the ones scattered across his bed spread. It looked like there was writing under the cloud, only being able to see the last four letters of he word. '-suki'

Sakura's mind flashed back to the day when Ino broke her leg whilst they were on the run from guys with black goodies covering their facial features. She couldn't help but be reminded of of those guys when she saw Deidara's hoody.

Well, something spelled out 'strange' and 'danger', but Sakura ignored it.

 **XxX**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's shorter. But whatever. Promise the next one will be longer. Also, I might not update until next month. I have a lot going on, so I don't really have the time to write chapters. But I'll see if I can update sooner rather than later. But for now I hope this is good enough for you guys.**

 **Also, all of you except one suck! I thought I'd at least get more than 1 review(s). But, that's fine. I won't hold it against you.**

 **Anyway R &R! Thanks again for reading!**

 **Much love**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura groaned as she stirred from her position. She was laying on her left side, her back firmly pressed against Deidara's naked chest.

In her sleep clouded mind, she felt a cold chill climb up her legs, spreading over her bottom. Well, that was strange. She didn't remember taking off the boxers Deidara had given her to sleep in.

A shiver ran down her spine as another cool breeze drifted over her lower body. She tried to bring her legs up to her chest, to curl into a foetal position and try and gather some body heat, but something was tied around her feet.

The distinct feeling of silk registered in her mind as she tried her very best to figure out what the fuck was draped over her feet, affectively making it really hard to move her legs. And not just that, but there was something hairy -and warm?- holding her legs in position.

Her foggy mind panicked slightly as her vicious imagination brought up an image of a large hairy monster that lurked under children's beds at night, climbing in under the covers to feast on their toes.

She heard a soft grunt from behind her. Deidara must have noticed the hairy creature too. Sakura tried to lull herself back to sleep, assured that her blonde companion would chase away the evil beast that tried to eat her very much needed toes.

The hairy object moved from her legs only to gently pull her right leg over it instead by situating itself between her legs. The cold draft from before hit her right in the centre and that's when she snapped her eyes open too look straight at the black curtains drawn shut. It was still dark outside, so she must've only got an hour's sleep at best, her internal clock telling her it should only be about 5 in the morning.

But she pushed that silly distractions to the back of her head as she feigned sleep, feeling Deidara's fingers crawl up her inner thigh. His mouth was so close to her ear, she could feel his laboured breathing wash over her cheek and neck. She involuntarily shivered, a feeling of unease crawling inside of her chest, scratching to make it's presence known.

The hairy object turned into a leg as her mind cleared of her sleepy state, helping her place the strange touches to pictures of familiar body parts.

And that's when she felt it, something was inside of her, inside of her most intimate of places. Something thick, and hard. A painful, burning sensation gripped her, and her eyes started to water.

She didn't dare move or gasp. Too afraid to alert the male behind her of her conscious state. She could feel his hand travel up and under her shirt, the tips of his fingers gently grazing the underside of the swell of her breasts.

Sakura bit her lower lip as hard as she could without biting it off. She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the bed sheet with a white knuckled grip when he gently took her right breast in the palm of his hands, moving his hips back before gently rocking them forward to thrust inside of her again.

This was insane. How long was he busy making lo- no, violating her in her sleep before she woke up? Why would he be so insensitive as to do such an intimate act with her when she was completely oblivious in a world of darkness? And did he not care about her opinion? About her say in such an act, did he not care for her consent?

Sakura felt sick to her stomach as he trusted into her core yet again. Deidara remained oblivious to the fact that Sakura was wide awake, keeping her breathing calm and even. Her slight groans that escaped unwillingly only drove him to move a bit faster and a little harder. He must've mistaken her discomfort for pleasure, thinking she was still in a deep state of sleepful unconsciousness, enjoying his touches and thrusting as an erotic dream.

Sakura gasped involuntarily as Deidara rotated his hips in a certain way inside of her. A slight sting mixing with slight pleasure had the pinkette blink her eyes open whide with terror. She was starting to enjoy this, she was starting to enjoy it as much as she hated it. Sakura was reaching her climax and fast, not being able to help but push her hips back against him.

Deidara let out a predatory growl as he flipped the pinkette on her stomach, thrusting down into her. His weight pushed her down into the matress, affectively pinning her in place as he started to speed up his thrusting motions with enough force to make her yelp in pain and pleasure, forcing her to reach her peak and explode her womanly juices onto his rock hard shaft.

She saw stars behind her eyes, her mind going completely blank as she concentrated on her prolonged orgasm that Deidara drew out as he pounded viciously into her quivering hole. Her mouth hung open as a low moan dragged out of her throat, accompanying her climax.

Deidara took a fist full of Sakura's hair, yanking her head back. He grabbed her around the throat, squeezing his fingers hard enough to make her gasp for air as he pounded into her wet core, skin slapping together drowning out her choked cries.

His breathing became erratic, his thrusting in an uneven pattern and Sakura felt his climax explode inside of her. Deidara buried his member deep inside of her core, his ejaculation shooting out into her womb. "I want you to have my babies," he whispered into her ear, his shaft twitching a few more times before he pulled his now limp member out of her stretched hole.

Sakura took a deep gulp of air, her lungs burning with lack of oxygen. She pressed her face into the pillow, trying her best to keep from bursting out crying.

 **XxX**

The first thing Kakashi noticed was the scarf tied around her neck.

The overly large sunglasses she wore was rather flattering to her features. It was quite normal, seeing as most people wore the glasses to shield their eyes from the blazing sun. But, Kakashi was rather pleased that his class provided enough shelter from the bright rays to not hurt one's eyes without he needed protection of sunglasses.

The pink-haired girl opted for the desk at the far end of the classroom in the back. Being a Literature teacher gave the silver haired man the privilege of only a handful of students. He found it rather strange when she didn't take up her usual seat next to her blonde friend in the front of the classroom.

His classroom was large enough for 30 students at most, but only housed a small group of 12. Now, Sakura was a very social girl, so much that she conversed with almost all the students in this particular class. Then why was the normally social pinkette so... distant?

Kakashi was just as puzzled as Ino when Sakura strolled past their desk, ignoring her friend's enthusiastic greeting.

Shrugging off the uneasy feeling, Kakashi waited for the last few students to take their respective seats before continuing with his lecture on the days work.

It was the last class of the day and most of the students were too exhausted after a long day of school, effectively making them lose focus halfway through his lecture. Kakashi was just as exhausted.

After his argument with Sakura the previous Friday, he spent his weekend laying in bed sleeping. He only woke up occasionally to use the bathroom or get a glass of water. Food had completely disappeared from his mind and he found that he wasn't as hungry as he used to be.

No, he didn't go all anorexic on himself out of being depressed, he just simply didn't feel like eating. Not that he was depressed to begin with, anyway.

He woke up that morning, late enough to miss register but early enough to get his ass at school for the first period. But how he wished he had been on time for once. If he hadn't slept in, he could've been there to pull Sakura aside and ask her what the hell was up.

Kakashi hadn't seen her this withdrawn since the time her father had died. The girl hardly spoke for a year after her father's death, but with a bit of counceling and a lot of support from him and her friends got the pinkette out of her depressive state quick enough.

Fear of the unknown instantly gripped at Kakashi's heart, scenarios of all kind varying from bad to worse flashing through his mind. Did something happen to Sakura's mother? Did something happen to Sakura?

Was it something someone did? Dis something happen to someone she cared about?

No, he was in over his head. It wasn't his business after all and Kakashi had no intention of involving himself. Perhaps Mrs Haruno finally opened her eyes and saw that Deidara was not good for Sakura, putting an end to their relationship -if he could call it one- making the pinkette throw one of her teenage temper tantrums, in hopes of spitining her mother but only end up punishing herself.

But that still didn't explain that damn scarf tied around her neck.

Kakashi was itching to get the truth out of Sakura, cornering her and making her tell him what happened.

No, that would be going around the situation the wrong way. He had to approach her gently, making her feel comfortable. He only hoped she trusted him enough to share what it was that bothered her so badly. Well, if she didn't tell him herself, he could always pay a visit to her mother and interrogate the truth out of the woman.

But he highly doubted that the Haruno mother would betray her daughter in such a way. Don't add fuel to the fire if you don't want the house to burn down.

The bell chimed and Kakashi only noticed then that he had been staring at his open handbook for the last 15 minutes. His students eyes him weirdly before packing up, taking it upon themselves to make a mental dismissal in Kakashi's voice when he didn't speak up.

He noticed Sakura was one of the last few to leave his classroom, not even sparing him a glance on her way out.

Right, he wanted to ask her what was wrong. Snapping out of his train of thoughts, Kakashi packed his paperwork and books into his suitcase before making his way to the parking to get into his car. Spotting a mob of pink hair, he pulled out of his parking space, deciding to drive in the direction she was going.

Kakashi frowned as he noticed she was walking in the opposite direction of her house. She was heading down town. Unable to keep his curiosity at bay, he tailed the pinkette from a safe distance.

He drove about 10 km/h, pretending to look for a house whenever a car drove past or someone walked by on the sidewalk, eying him suspiciously. Sakura rounded a corner and stepped onto the busy side walk in town.

Kakashi spotted a parking space near her location, pushing his foot down on the gas to drive at the normal speed limit. He parked his car, opening the door to step out onto the sidewalk. After making sure his car was locked, he followed the pinkette, stopping occasionally at a stall to brows the items on display whenever he got too close to Sakura.

Looking up and to his left, only half listening to an old man selling fruits as he explained where he purchased his goods from, he saw the pinkette step into a shop.

The sign read "Lala's Hair and Nail Salon". Well, maybe she just wanted a change of appearance. maybe there was nothing to worry about after all. Kakashi purchased a few apples and oranges from the old man. The time it took for the old fart to pick out the 'best of the best' -as he had stated so himself- was long enough for the pinkette to step out of the salon with a new haircut and some few make-up products.

Kakashi grabbed the small bag from the old man, shoving random fruits into it before placing more than enough money into the old guy's hand, making his way back to his car.

Starting up the engine, he waited for Sakura to round the corner in the direction of her house before he pulled out of he parking spot to drive the exact direction the pinkette was walking in. Slowing down to a stop next to the pinkette, Kakashi could hear the faint purr of the engine as he rolled down his window, "want a ride?"

Sakura glanced at the silver haired man, raising a brow, "get lost, old man. And stop following me."

"Whoever said I was following you?"

"I'm not stupid, Kakashi. I know you've been following me he moment I stepped off the school premises. Just cut the carp and tell me what the fuck you want."

"Get in the car and I'll do just that."

"Screw off, I'm not getting in the car with you." Sakura turned to walk again, but Kakashi's question stoped her in her tracks.

"Why are there finger marks on your neck?"

Sakura moved her hands up at her neck to feel for her scarf. Great, she forgot to put the damn thing back on when she finished getting her hair cut. "That's none of your business, Hatake." She said coldly, continuing on her walk back home.

Kakashi lightly pressed his foot on the gas to drive at the same speed as her walking, "who the fuck gave them to you? Was it that fucking blonde guy? Was it Deidara?"

Sakura ignored his questions, pulling out her cell phone from her bag.

"Jesus, Sakura. Answer me! I swear to God, if he did that to you I'll-"

"You'll what, Kakashi? What the fuck could you possibly do to make this better?" She snapped, "keep you fucking nose out of my business or I swear I'll go to the fucking principal and tell her all those juicy little things we did in your bed."

Kakashi stared at her with a death glare, clenching his jaw so hard she could see the muscles tighten through his mask. What he said next surprised both of them, "then go. Go, right now and tell her everything and anything you like. I don't give two shits whether you tell her or not because, quite frankly, your safety is far more important than a stupid fucking job I don't get paid enough for anyway. But I hope to God that you'll except the consequences that comes along with it. Don't think for a second you'll walk away from it squeaky clean, miss Haruno."

Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know that."

"Good. Now, either get your ass in this fucking car or walk back to that school and tell the principal everything. Take your pick or I'll do it for you."

"Who the hell do you thi-"

Kakashi caught her off with an icy glare, his tone deathly cold, "Sakura."

Sakura let out a frustrate scream, kicking Kakashi's car before making her way to the passenger's side. She threw the door open, hopped into the seat and slammed the door shut.

"Now what?"

Kakashi moved his glare to the street in front of them, slamming his foot down on the gas. The car tiers screeched before the car took off at a speed way over the speed limit.

"You're gonna show me exactly where Deidara lives."

 **XxX**

 **A/N: hey guys! So I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I kinda like it where I left it. What do you think's gonna happen next? Tell me in a review!**

 **Thanks to all that reviewed the previous chapter! It brings me great joy. I tried to fix all the mistakes but a few might have escaped my sight. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Shit's going down!**

 **Thanks again and don't forget to R &R!**

 **Much love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on Save Me,**

 **"Now what?"**

 **Kakashi moved his glare to the street in front of them, slamming his foot down on the gas. The car tiers screeched before the car took off at a speed way over the speed limit.**

 **"You're gonna show me exactly where Deidara lives."**

 **XxX**

"Like hell I will!"

Kakashi growled, "either you show me and let me handle this or I'm taking you to the fucking police station and have them interogate you. Need I remind you that you are a fucking minor? This shit is real, Sakura. And whether you like it or not but this is serious, or did it slip your puny little mind that both of you can get into deep shit?"

"I'm not a little fucking kid anymore Kakashi! Of course I know what can happen! But you don't get a say in this. Or need I remind _you_ that you are not my fucking father nor my guardian. You may be my teacher but that's it!"

"Then what in fuck's name is _this_?" Kakashi raised his voice, turning to rip her glasses from her face.

Sakura gave a slight whimper as a strand of freshly cut hair caught in Kakashi's grip. She turned her face away to look outside of the window.

"Look at me, god damn it! You telling me that I have no say in this and that I should keep my nose out of your business but you walk around with bruises all over your face and neck?"

"What the hell do you want me to say, huh? That I'm sorry? That I should've heeded your warning? Christ, you want me to play the little damsel in distress awaiting her fucking knight in shining armour, hoping in that stupid head of yours that it's you."

"Oh my go- Sakura, listen to yourself! The way you're reacting now is the exact reason why you can't take care of yourself! And don't you dare think that you know what the fuck is going on in my head. I'm concerned, okay? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Sakura turned in her seat, "yes, Kakashi! I have! And you want to know _why_ I look this way? It's because you couldn't keep your fucking hands off me and just had to give me that stupid hicky! And then you go on and preach to me?"

"It was a mistake! And don't you dare act all innocent, you- wait."

Sakura scoffed, her lips curling over her teeth as she snarled, "took you long enough, shithead."

Kakashi frowned, shaking his head. As if his conclusion about her statement was completely ludicrous, "you saying that he beat the living shit out of you because of a hicky?"

Sakura threw her hands up in the air, "yes, Einstein. That's exactly what I'm saying! But if you didn't give me one he wouldn't have reacted like that."

Kakashi turned to her with a disgusted look on his face, "you are actually _defending_ that bastard? After everything he's done to you?"

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Sakura actually defended the guy. God knows why, but she was out of her fucking mind. Kakashi couldn't even begin to imagine what transpired behind closed doors with her and Deidara.

When Sakura didn't answer, Kakashi continued, "as much as I hate to ask- God knows I don't even want to know- but what else did that psycho do to you?"

Sakura bit her lip, returning her gaze to the window. She leaned her cheek against her right hand, her elbow propped up against the car door, "nothing."

Kakashi stopped at a red light, turning his head to look at the pinkette. Even with bruises marring her perfect skin, she looked so beautiful. He didn't even want to know what that guy did to her. When he noticed the marks on her neck, the silver haired man saw red.

Sakura was as delicate as her namesake. The moment she stepped in the car he saw the edge of a blackened bruise around her eye. The big sunglasses was enough to fool anyone from afar, hell she even fooled him for a moment, but up close he could see what it concealed.

Kakashi wondered how she hid her bruises from her mother, but the image of her walking out of the salon with makeup revealed itself in his mind. The traffic light turned green and Kakashi's car shot forward into another street.

"Last chance to tell me where he lives or I'm taking you to the police station."

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her eyes, being careful with her left eye. "He lives down town, across Debri's Gift Shop in an apartment building."

Kakashi took a sharp right down a street, making another right before driving onto the highway, going back the way they came. Sakura was on the verge of tears as they neared their destination, turning to her silver haired companion, "please, Kakashi. I'm begging you, don't do this?"

Kakashi didn't even spare her a glance as he pulled up in a parking spot in front of the apartment building, "which floor and what apartment number."

"Kakashi, do-"

The silver haired man unbuckled his seatbelt, turning his head to look at her, "I'm done arguing with you, Sakura. I'm gonna ask you one more time, which floor and what apartment number?"

Sakura buried her face in her hands, choking on a sob, "third floor, 353."

"Stay put, I'll be right back. Honk if you get your ass in some sort of trouble while i'm still there. Don't try to pull some stupid shit."

Kakashi stepped out of his car, slamming the door shut with unnecessary force. Marching his way into the building he immediately went for the stairs, knowing the elevator would take too long. He wanted to get this shit done.

Reaching the third floor, Kakashi walked down the long hallway with balled fists, looking from left to right at apartment doors until he spotted the correct numbers on his left.

Time for some ass beating.

 **XxX**

Deidara ate his cerial peacefully, sitting on his black sofa with one leg thrown over the arm rest. He lazily flipped through the channels on the tv, having nothing better to do.

Patiently waiting for the time to tick by before he had to go out to work again. Being part of the Akatsuki gang, he had some contracts to take care of that suited his department of skill. He had a partner of course, but the guy almost never did the dirty work. Deeming himself too high in rank to take care of business, leaving the 'low life freaks' for Deidara to take care of.

Taking the time to think back on the weekend's events, a twisted smirk curled his lips on one corner.

 _-flasback-_

 _Deidara rolled on his side after he regained his breath, a smile gracing his lips, "you know, I was hoping you would wake up sooner but it took you longer than I thought."_

 _When he heard no reply, he took it upon himself to break the static buzz of silence, "you missed out on all the foreplay, sweet cakes. I was right, your second pair of lips do taste better."_

 _Sakura shot up from the bed, roughly pulling up her boxers. Deidara heard a faint sniffling from her as she scrambled for the bathroom down the hall. The blonde frowned, pulling the covers off him, slowly making his way towards the pinkette._

 _He leaned against the door frame as he watched her dress into her work uniform. Leaving her top for last. When she turned to look him in the eye, clad in only her short skirt and bra, she wiped furiously at her tear stained eyes before moving to slam the door shut in his face._

 _His foot caught in the door as he forced the door open with his body weight, throwing Sakura slightly back from the force, making her loose her balance. Before she could fall backwards, Deidara grabbed her around the upper arm, tugging her roughly towards him._

 _He moved his free hand to grip her hair painfully up, exposing her neck. There, in the crook of her neck, was an angry red hicky._

 _Now, Deidara knew he didn't give that to her and he was fairly certain that the love bite was a little older than a day, "who gave you that?"_

 _Sakura yanked her arm from his grasp, locking his eyes with a glare. His facial expression of pure hot anger terrified her, but she was not going to let this asshole man handle her in such a way. Sealing her lips shut, she stared him down._

 _"Bitch, if you want to go and fuck me around you better be prepared 'cause I ain't taking this shit from any fucking woman ever again!"_

 _Sakura jumped slightly at his raised voice, "I-i'm not a tart! Who do you think you are? You just raped me in my fucking sleep, you psycho!"_

 _Deidara roared as he pulled her out of the bathroom by her hair, throwing her against the opposite wall. "You seriously talking back to me, you stupid ass whore?!"_

 _Sakura held her arms up in front of her face, a cry of pain escaping her lips as her back collided painfully with the wall._

 _"Who the fuck do I think I am? The name's Deidara, sweetheart, and don't you ever fuck around with me!"_

 _The blonde threw her to the floor, his voice growing louder with every word, "you're mine! You hear me? Mine. If you so much as look in another guy's direction I'll fucking kill you! Don't think for a second I won't do it, 'cause I kill for a living, bitch."_

 _Deidara pounced her as she tried to crawl away. Grabbing her feet he pulled her back towards him on the floor. Sakura kicked her feet viciously, successfully connecting her heal with his jaw._

 _The blonde staggered back for a moment, clutching at his face, cursing wildly. Taking a moment to regain his composure, Sakura took the distraction to scramble to her feet and dash for the door. She grabbed the knob of the front door, ready to swing it open and run for the hills, but Deidara was faster. He grabbed her by the shoulder, yanking her back as roughly as he could, throwing her into another wall. Sakura gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her lungs with the vicious collision, but Deidara didn't give her the time to regain her breath._

 _"You fucking bitch, you'll pay for that!" Deidara drew back his arm, balling his hand into a fist. He aimed for her nose, but she tried to jerk her head out of the way only to have his fist connect with her left cheekbone._

 _Sakura let out a scream as white hot pain shot through her face, her head slamming back into the wall with the force. Her vision blurred but she had enough sense to bring her knee up between his legs with enough force to have him on his knees in an instant. Sakura kicked at his face, successfully knocking him out cold._

 _Stumbling her way out of the apartment, the pinkette didn't even spare a glance at Deidara's unconscious body on the floor as she kicked the door closed behind herself._

 _-end of flashback-_

The blonde male rubbed his sore jaw as he relived the memory.

The pink haired girl sure as hell had some strength in those legs. Her little fight she put up was rather arousing. She had enough guts to fight back. At the time he was too angry to look at it that way, only wanting to beat the living shit out of her. As much as she infuriated him, he liked a rough woman. She was perfect for him.

Quickly finishing his cerial, Deidara stood up from his sofa to put the dirty bowl on the kitchen counter. He rubbed a hand through his messy blonde hair with a yawn, slowly making his way back to his bedroom to get dressed.

Yanking black faded skinny jeans from a hanger and a fishnet shirt, he pulled on the articles of clothing before grabbing his black hoody hanging from the closet door. Zipping it up, he turned to look in his full length mirror hanging opposite his bed. Turning to get a glimps of his back, he smiled broadly at the red printed cloud proudly displayed between his shoulder blades, the white bold words under it reading 'Akatsuki'  
in capital letters.

There was a knock at his door. Frowning, Deidara casually stepped back into the lounge to open the front door. Well, that was strange. He didn't expect his partner to be early. Sure the guy always went on and on about being on time and all that crap, so his only other visiter could be Sakura.

Eagerly walking to the door, he threw it open with a broad smile on his face. Ready to greet his girl. He supposed he should apologize, but he would wait for her apology first. She did bring it upon herself, after all.

But, he did not expect Sakura's silver haired teacher to be standing there with a murderous look on his face. Before Deidara could react, Kakashi drew his fist back slamming it as hard as possible in the blonde's face, connecting with his nose.

The blonde man flew backwards, but Kakashi grabbed him by the front of his hoody yanking him upright before slamming him back first into the wall opposite the door.

Blood dribbled drown Deidara's nose, staining his lips and floor. Still surprised with the sudden attack flying out of no where, he could hear Kakashi growl as he struggled to clear his mind from the blow to his face.

"If you so much as touch a hair on Sakura's head ever again, I'll rip your fucking head off! You hear me?"

Deidara groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. "Jesus, dude. I can't just fuck a girl and throw her away. Sakura's mine."

Kakashi gave a battle cry as he pulled Deidara back and slammed him as hard as he could into the wall again, the blonde's head colliding first with the force, disorienting him even more. "What the fuck is your problem, man?!"

Kakashi snarled at him, "she's a fucking 16 year old girl! How dare you lift a fist in her direction? Did you see her face? You're lucky I'm the one giving you an ass beating instead of going straight to the fucking police, you stupid shit! I'm warning you once."

Deidara smirked at the silver haired man, "after I fucked the living shit out of that bitch she's bound to be back. Did she tell how I made her scream in ecstasy, huh? She had it coming, though. Little slut thought she could go and fuck me around, too bad I took her innocence. She's a rotten fruit now, who the fuck's going to want her now?"

Kakashi drew his fist back again, ready to punch the blonde into a bloody pulp, but he felt the cold touch of a very sharp blade press against his throat, "it would be wise to let my idiot partner go, Hatake."

Deidara chuckled as Kakashi slowly let go of his hoody, holding his hands up in surrender. The blonde was rather surprised to find his partner earlier than usual at his place, but he was thankful for he man's presence.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, slightly turning his head to the side, acknowledging the man behind him with the blade in his hand. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man tilted his head left, a blank expression on his features, "Sasori from the Aktsuki."

 **XxX**

Sakura waited patiently in the car. Okay, maybe not so patiently. Her foot tapped restlessly, her fingers drumming repeatedly against the window. It's been almost a fucking hour and Kakashi still haven't returned! What the hell was taking him so long?

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She rolled down her window, gazing at herself through the side mirror connected to the car's door. Gently running a hand through her hair, she turned her head from side to side to inspect her new hairstyle.

She hated the idea of long hair now. It was easy for men to grab and yank on. So she opted for just above the shoulders short. At first she was unsure if the style would suit her, but taking her first good look in the mirror, she kinda liked the choppy cut. Messy layers with pointy ends. She supposed she liked her side swept bangs too. It was something completely new for Sakura, but her forehead didn't look as big now anymore. And her face looked rather flattering in this style. Well, that is of you ignored the black bruise decorating her left eye.

Taking out the small bag of makeup she bought at the salon, she applied some of the concealer onto her bruise. Dabbing as lightly as she could, she was rather pleased with the end result. The receptionist at the salon didn't lie when she offered the maximum concealer to Sakura. Apparently it could hide even the darkest of bruises and it sure as hell did the trick. Smiling faintly, Sakura was about to apply some concealer on her neck when Kakashi stumbled out of the apartment building, clutching at his neck. He cursed loud enough to make people passing by stare at him with disapproving looks.

He ripped open the door, getting into the car before slamming the door shut. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, "what happened?"

Kakashi turned to glare at her, "I suggest you stay the fuck away from those people from now on."

Too surprised to get angry, Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion, "those people?" She repeated.

"Yes, Sakura. Those people. Next time you pick up a guy from Emperors, make sure the fucking freak isn't involved with the fucking Akatsuki."

"Wait, as in the gang Akatsuki? The group of criminals that murder people for money?"

Kakashi nodded, starting the engine of the car. "Yeah, as in the gang Akatsuki. Well, sorry to be the one to break the bad news, kid. But you just got your ass in some serious fucking trouble."

Kakashi pulled out of the parking before driving down the street, heading in the direction of Sakura's house. He pulled back his hand, inspecting the blood.

The wound was superficial, hardly doing any damage, but it stung like a bitch.

"Shouldn't we go to the police?"

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. "Sure, Sak. If you want to get both of us killed. And that includes your mother as well. "

 **XxX**

 **A/N: Yeay! Another update! So, tell me what you think? :D I hope I cleared up some stuff in this chapter. Next one will explain why Deidara is so violent and give a little insight on the Akatsuki. So far everything is going smoothly, I hope you guys agree!**

 **Thanks again for he reviews!**

 **Sorry for any errors and stuff, I noticed quite a few in the previous chapter. Good news, I'm getting a new pc hopefully today. Which means less errors. It's kinda hard to spot them all on a phone. Lol.**

 **Anyways, R &R! **

**As always, love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. I know, I know. This update is long overdue. But I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. If you care to read this a/n, then let me enlighten you on what I have been through the past few months since the last time I updated…**

 **I have lost so many people, it's unreal. Like, I can't deal. So, my engagement was broken on the 1** **st** **of November last year. It hit me quite hard. I had to move back to my mum's place with my son. It was a rather difficult time for me. He broke it off with me on our one year anniversary. But I got over it. So time went by quickly to the 13** **th** **of December and my son turned one, had a lovely day and just a few days before, we found out my mother's brother was diagnosed with brain and lung cancer. He had 4 large tumours in the brain and spots on his lungs. He was at the time overseas for work and was flown back to get immediate medical attention. By that time it was unfortunately too late and we all had to sit and wait for the inevitable. Christmas was a rather good day, albeit a very sad one. I had my birthday on the 29** **th** **only to find out the next day, at exactly 1:09 pm that my uncle had passed away quietly in his wife's arms thankfully in the comforts of his own bed.**

 **I had seen his body and it had shaken me to the core, to be brutally honest, but I shall spare you guys the details. We had the funeral on the 5** **th** **and I don't think I have ever seen my mother that way in my life before. Although she is doing considerably better these days, I can see she hides quite a lot.**

 **And as life would have it my mother's uncle also passed only a month later of cancer as well. As you guys can see, it has been quite hectic and thus explaining why I have not updated in such a long time, for I just had no motivation whatsoever. And to top it all off, another family member had committed suicide only a few days ago. But I shall not dwell on it too much, seeing as I hardly knew the man, although my mother knew him well.**

 **On a lighter note, I have met someone. Throughout this horrible start of a new year for me, I think I might have met the one. At long last. Plus, I have a job interview this coming Monday. So wish me luck, because I really need it.**

 **So, if you read this, thank you for taking the time. I do not seek pity, I would, however, be forever grateful if you reviewed and enjoy the story! It has taken me months to finally start putting pen to paper and finally upload this chapter.**

 **But, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot. I'm only burrowing some characters from Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **XXX**

"Always playing the hero, I see. Hn, I should've known."

A strand of crimson hair was swept from a darker shade of the same coloured eye, appearing bored and glassy. "Save your speech for someone that has the time for it. I am not in the mood for idle chit chat, boy. We have business to attend to, and I absolutely hate it to make someone wait."

Deidara rolled his eyes as he barely constrained his face muscles to pull in a very unattractive way, "Oh, blah fucking blah. I've heard that sentence way too much for the both of us."

Sasori looked on, not feeling quite amused with his blonde partner in that exact moment. He was running fashionably late for a job, and he had a reputation to uphold if he wanted to prove anything, if not for the Akatsuki, then for himself. After all, he hated to keep people waiting. It was not just extremely rude, but the job that was entrusted to him and his idiot partner was a rather important one. And if they were to be unable to complete a task that was supposedly to be rather easy for them, the job would be handed over to the Uchiha brat and his fish faced partner. And if making someone wait was one of the top most hated things on Sasori's list, losing a job to some amateur little kids that thought they were top dogs was pretty much second on his most hated list.

"Just grab your goddamn stuff. And let's go. My patience is wearing thin."

"Oh, balls. His patience meter is running red. Better get my things before I lose my head. The fear that's running through my soul, oh the fear." It was said in a rather bored voice, echoing through the apartment as Deidara strolled peacefully to his room to grab his bag and slip on some shoes before returning to where he had left the crimson haired man to stand in front of his front door.

"Now is not the time for games, boy."

"Sure, ice princess. Whatever floats your boat. Let's just fuck off already and get this show on the road."

 **XXX**

 ** _Knock._**

 ** _Knock._**

A boy, the age of ten, skipped happily to the front door. Humming a small tune he had learned at school, blonde hair as bright as a ray of sun, reaching well past his shoulders was bouncing with his movement.

Turning the knob to open the door, he prepared his welcome speech he would chant like a mantra every time the household would receive a visitor. His mother had taught him manners after all, albeit the hard way. The boy was rather rough around the edges, but he knew his mother saw that as no excuse.

"Hello and welcome! I am Deidara and it is a great pleasure to have you at our humble abode. Please, come in and have a seat! Make yourself at home." The boy boisterously exclaimed at their visitor, stepping aside and opening the door wide for the guest to step inside.

After a few seconds ticked by and the boy had received no reply, he cracked open an eye to investigate, only to widen his sky blue orbs at a fair young woman standing on his parents' doorstep. Blonde curls framed a heart shaped face, creamy skin seemingly too pale to be considered healthy and blue eyes matching the colour of his own. The young woman seemed rather shocked as she stared at the boy, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Deidara could only wonder who the hell this woman was, and why in god's name did she look so damn similar to him?

 **XXX**

Sakura slammed the car door shut and hurried for her front door. She couldn't stand to be in the presence of that infuriating man for a second longer. She needed her space to breathe.

"Sakura, wait!"

"Get lost, geezer. You're an annoyance and I have shit to think about."

"Right, I'm the annoyance. That's quite enlightening. Rich coming from someone like you."

Sakura yelled out in frustration, ripping open the front door only to slam in with a loud bang a second later as she disappeared into the protective walls of her house. The nerve of that man!

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose before he too stomped off in the direction of his own home. He was either getting too old for this kind of shit or he just didn't need this kind of bullshit in his life. What in the hell did he get himself into? If only he knew better than to have meddled with his stupid sixteen year old neighbour slash literature student. Why couldn't life have punished him with something other than a pink haired teenager that occupied his dreams at night with pretty little sexy images and harassed his mind with problems he went through almost two decades ago.

He tried to reason with himself that he shouldn't involve himself any further, but some stupid little voice kept on insisting that he was already in far too deep to back out now. Besides, he had a good heart and he wanted to help the girl out. God knows how, but he would give it his best shot. And oh shit, if his emotions could just keep themselves in check life would be so much fucking easier. But the heart wants what the heart wants and his dick couldn't have jumped quicker at the opportunity of a fresh little lamb waiting to be corrupted be the wonders of life only he could promise the girl. But he was also not a pervert, and Mrs. Haruno would kill him two times over if he dared speak of such taboo things out loud. The situation was bad enough with Sakura's problems alone, he shouldn't be adding to that package.

Although, he reasoned, he already had. He never should've let her into his home that night. He never should have allowed her to crawl in bed next to him in the first place. But then Kakashi would argue that if only he had made her his that night, taken her completely as his own, then she wouldn't be this knee deep in this shitty situation. Because it's all Deidara's fault. If it wasn't for him, Sakura wouldn't have to apply thick layers of concealer to her bruised skin. Sakura would still have her innocence in check. Sakura would still be the pink haired literature student crushing on her all-time favourite teacher and neighbour, going through the simple stages of being a teenager.

But that was ripped away from her the moment Deidara had set his sights on that pink haired girl. And that infuriated Kakashi beyond belief. He felt like he could march right back up to that maggot's apartment door and go strangle him for all he was worth.

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi set off to his kitchen with slumped shoulders to start preparing dinner. He really didn't feel like eating, but he had to keep his mind occupied with something other than pink.

 **XXX**

"Sweetie, I think it's time we have a little talk."

The ten year old boy momentarily looked up from his toy train to spare a glance at his mother, innocent blue eyes staring expectantly before moving its gaze back to the green and red moving train on the loop of tracks.

"I want you to know that mommy and daddy loves you very much, okay? And no matter what, we will always love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

The dark haired woman smiled sadly at the softly uttered words, formed by a childish voice that could only belong to a ten year old boy, free of sin.

"Remember the pretty blonde lady you met a few weeks ago?"

Deidara nodded his head excitedly, feeling proud of himself that he had remembered the pretty lady.

"Mommy and daddy had a little talk with her. And she has asked if she could come visit you some more. Is that okay with you, honey?"

The boy nodded again, as excitedly as before, a bright grin plastered to his face and sky blue eyes twinkling in delight, "Yeah! That's okay! She can eat cookies with me again and then we can play with my train some more too!"

The woman laughed soundly, tilting her head slightly to the side, "Of course, sweetie! And maybe someday, when you feel comfortable enough, you can go live with the pretty blonde lady and play with her way more!"

The smile on the boy's face wavered slightly, confusion making itself known in his eyes.

"Listen, honey. When a mommy and a daddy really loves each other, there starts to grow a baby in the mommy's tummy. And when the time is right, the baby pops right out of the mommy's tummy and brings love and joy to the mommy and daddy."

"Did that happen to you and daddy?"

The woman looked rather sadly down at her folded hands in her lap, "No, honey. Mommy can't grow babies in her tummy."

"Then where did I grow, mommy?"

The dark haired woman smiled softly at the boy, stroking her fingers through his beautiful blonde hair, "In the pretty lady's tummy."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for such a short chapter. But I promise to make up for it in the next one. Right now, I feel like this is the right place to end it. And I really just want to get another chapter out there. So hopefully this satisfies you guys.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

I apologise in advance of my disappearance. This story as well as Artificial Intelligence will be on hiatus until further notice. I currently don't have the time to write or post chapters. Mr deepest apologies to all of you


End file.
